


Taste like a Train Wreck

by Darchi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Powers, Amnesia, Angst, Drug Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Memory Loss, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(本文为同名英文作品的中文翻译。原作信息可见notes。)</p><p>Bucky自愿加入九头蛇，Brock Rumlow是被他遗忘的恋人，而Steve是一阵旋风，让他们分离。</p><p>这是一次尝试，想试着描写Rumlow是如何从好人一步步变成恶棍的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Taste like a Train Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838035) by [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue). 



> 原作者笔记：
> 
> 我爱Bucky/Rumlow这一对（我就是一疯狗）。看完美队2已经三个月了，但我依然有太多关于Bucky的感情想表达。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky和Brock的生活近乎完美。

* * *

在看到他的身影以前，他们已经听到了他的脚步声。Alexander Pierce走进房间，锐利的眼神扫过每一个穿着制服的人，仿佛在评价他们是不是有能力完成任务。

没人开口。他们知道在听到命令前最好保持沉默。

最后，Pierce冲队长Rumlow点了点头，然后递给他一个文件夹。Brock打开文件夹看到一张照片——一个放在金属容器中的小玻璃瓶。

“它被称为十二宫，”Pierce说，“它危险而强大，我需要你和你的小队帮我拿到它。”

那个小瓶子上有个标志，看起来像是个安可架（*）。瓶中装着蓝色的液体。Brock把照片翻过去。后面是一堆文件，写满了他最不屑的不知所谓的科学术语。他合上文件夹，抬起头来看着Pierce。

“它在哪儿？”

“大概两个小时后，它会被运到神盾局。一旦到达目的地，它就会被存放在某个我们难以触及的地方。”Pierce停顿了一下，“我相信你不会让那种事情发生。”

Rumlow点头表示听懂了。这是个简单的劫持任务，他和他的小队已经做过很多次了，没什么难的。“别担心，Pierce先生。我们会拿到货的。”

Pierce对他笑了一下。“是的，你们会。”虽然Brock不想承认，但他的确感觉到背后有一股寒意袭来。这个西装笔挺的六十多岁的老人所施与的恐惧感难以用言语描述。

“你们会从Anderson那里得到其他细节，”Pierce说，然后转过身离开。“噢，我并不在乎伤亡率，但是务必尽量抹去你们留下的痕迹。”

 

Brock忍不住想翻白眼。说的就跟他有必要特别点明似的。他转向自己的11人小队，所有的队员都是他这些年里一个个提拔起来的。

“你们听到那个人的话了，收拾好东西，做好战斗准备。我们20分钟后出发。”

其他人按他的指令转身离去。

Brock迅速抬手抓住了旁边那人的手腕，不让他跟其他人一起离开。

“没说你，”他微笑，“暂时没有。”他上前一步，缩短了两人间的距离，慢慢合上眼睛。他能感觉到那个人贴着他的嘴唇翘了起来。他的手牢牢抓住那个人的胳膊，而后在他身上四处游走，抚过他的腰……他的背……

James Barnes后退一点结束了那个吻，脸上还挂着大大的笑容。“别在其他人面前对我毛手毛脚的，”他责备自己的男友，“我们可没打算让他们知道我是你的婊子。”他的话里玩笑成分居多，因为他们俩都知道他在任务中救过他的命，一次又一次。Barnes有一双锐利的眼睛，他从子弹乃至更糟的东西手中多次救出他们的队友。

“没人在看。而且我忍不住。你是我的最爱。”Brock耸了下肩膀说。

“晚上会有时间，私人时间。”一想到晚上——在他们的公寓里，在他们的床上——他会跟那个人做的事，他的脸就红了起来。他和Brock几乎时刻待在一起。他们白天在同一个小队工作。而当没有任务时，他们共同住在小镇上的一间公寓里。他们已经同居了两年。Barnes在四年前加入九头蛇。就算其他队员知道他们的关系，他们也会非礼勿视，哑口不言。也许因为他们害怕乱嚼嘴皮子会被Rumlow报复。

Brock又吻了他一次，手指轻柔的穿过Barnes深色的长发。他喜欢指尖下的这种柔软。“走吧，我们去准备。”

 

他们在更衣室与其他人汇合，脱下常服换上战术服。Barnes检查身侧装着的弹药，Rumlow伸出手帮他紧了紧防弹背心。他抬起头来看Brock，后者给了他一个坏笑。他们努力不在工作场合暴露出对彼此的感情，却还总是会流露出各种有爱的小细节。Barnes微笑着，直到他瞥到Rollins在注视着他们为止。别开视线是示弱的表现，他直视着Rollins，后者退却了。他最终完成了武器的检视，开始等待出发的命令。

 

“Anderson，你有什么情报？”Rumlow问最后一个进来的人。

“一辆装甲车。前面两个人，后面跟货物在一起的最少有两个，可能更多。我们知道他们的行进路线。有一个安全的隐蔽点可以展开突袭行动。如果我们现在就出发的话，一个小时之内就可以到达指定地点。”

Rumlow看着那个人放在他眼前的地图。“好，我们出四辆车。两辆先出发到指定地点做好突袭准备，另外两辆去找目标车辆。我们知道他们的路线。找到他们，跟踪他们。一旦他们到达指定地点，我们直接前后包抄。全部就地格杀。这是个简单的劫持任务，我不想发生任何意外。”他环视了一圈房间。“有问题吗？”

一片沉默。

“那好，我们出发。”

 

他们朝车走过去。这些车都是经过九头蛇改装的，有极快的引擎，足以超过他们在路上碰到的大多数车辆。

他们分成了三组。Rumlow转身，看到Jones走到Barnes身后。

“Jones，你干嘛不加入Rollins的小组？我不知道他们几个人里有没有会用GPS的。”

那个人点头，走向他所说的小组。Rumlow的借口烂爆了，每个人都知道。但没人打算质疑他，因为他最有资历。

 

“你把我单独拉出来，所以好全程跟我甜言蜜语？”等他们坐进车里之后，Barnes问他。

“说实话，我想你在路上给我来个口交，”Brock完全面无表情。

Barnes大笑起来。“等到任务完成之后吧，也许。”

 

Brock发动了车。他们出发了。路上几乎一直都很安静，两个人的注意力都放在了任务上。他们在乎彼此，但是永远不会让感情妨碍到任务。那是一个他们从开始就坚守的承诺。九头蛇万岁。

 

“发现目标，”Rollins的声音从耳机里传来。

Barnes张大眼睛，目光越过前面的车看去。的确，有一辆很大的装甲车突兀的出现在远方。

“好，保持距离。我们不想他们发现自己被跟踪了，”Rumlow说。他转头看向Barnes。还剩下四十英里。那个人深陷在座椅里，手放在膝盖上，目光游离。别人也许会以为他泰然自若，但Brock比任何人都了解他。他看出他的肩膀有一点紧绷，眉头轻微的皱了起来。有什么在困扰他。

 

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

Barnes看了他一眼，紧张的表情似乎从他脸上散去了。“没什么，”他的脸上挂着小小的微笑，“只是在想这个任务。”

“我了解你，James。”Rumlow说，每隔几秒瞄一眼路面。那是事实。他总能看出那个人是不是在烦恼。“怎么了？”

Barnes抬起头来盯着前面。他沉默了一会，试着想明白要怎么说清楚自己的想法。他从刚才开始就一直觉得焦虑，焦虑而疲惫，对他的生命中的一切都感到厌倦——除了Brock。Brock是他所拥有的唯一一件好事，他不想失去他。

 

“你有没有想过离开？”他最后轻声问。

“离开什么？”

“离开九头蛇。把所有的一切抛在脑后。重新来过，去新的地方？”

“James，怎么……”Brock眨了眨眼，因为他不知道要说什么。这对他来说很少见。“这从何说起？你……突然想离开了？”

“我不知道。也许？我只是在说也许。”

Brock看着他，眉毛挑起，等待他的解释。

Barnes叹了口气。“我只是……最近，我觉得想去其他地方走走，一个没人认识我的地方，重新来过。九头蛇的工作让我觉得自己在慢慢窒息。”

“九头蛇做的是好事。”Rumlow低声说，“九头蛇很好。”

“我知道。我知道你相信它。我知道的。你一直都相信九头蛇，Brock。但是我……我只相信你。我留在这里也只是因为你。我从来没有真正相信过九头蛇，”他轻声说，“有时候我可以骗自己说我们在做对的事情。但是最近这成功得越来越少了。”

 

有片刻的沉默。Rumlow在慢慢消化他的话。

“你会跟我一起走吗？”Barnes低声问。

“我已经为九头蛇卖了12年的命。我不打算走。我相信九头蛇。而且我以为你也信。”九头蛇会在混乱中建立秩序，九头蛇正在为新的世界秩序而努力。他以为Barnes能理解。

“所以，你就这么走了算什么？隐退？逃跑？九头蛇不会让你走的。”Rumlow有些生气。有太多他不能明说的原因让他们没办法离开。“因为他吗？因为Rogers？”他突然说。这个念头让他更火了。

“什么？不！我——”Barnes叹息，听起来有些挫败。他抬起手捋了捋深色的发丝，把它们从眼前拨开。他不想让话题转向这个方向。“这跟Steve没关系。看，我现在不想吵架。我们还有个任务要完成，就在——”他看了一眼GPS，“十三分钟之后。对不起，我不应该提的，好吗？”

Rumlow过了一会才点了下头。他的眼睛一直盯着路面，落在他们前方的那个目标上。

 

“Brock？”

他瞥了一眼Barnes。

“我永远都不会离你而去。我会为你留下。永远。我发誓。”

于是，愤怒消失了。Brock用一只手扶住方向盘，另一只紧紧握住Barnes的手。

“我爱你，宝贝。”他喃喃的说。

“我也爱你。”

 

他们拐了个弯，跟着装甲车开进一条偏僻的道路。他们的对话得留到下一次再继续了。他们继续与那辆车保持着距离，以免看起来太可疑。Rollins的车跟在他们身后，大概有一百码。

Rumlow按下了耳机上的按钮。“表演时间到了，孩子们。”他用眼角的余光瞄到Barnes拿出了枪。

他们看到自己人的两辆车已经拦在了前方路中央。目标慢慢减速，似乎已经意识到自己正在落入陷阱。它开始后退。

Rumlow快速伸出手，捏着Barnes的后颈把他拉到眼前，重重的亲了一口。“爱你，”他说，然后两个人分开。他踩住油门加速。Rollins的车占据了旁边的车道。目标无处可逃。

当然那辆装甲车可以简单地从他们头顶上轧过去，但是前方的两辆车也开始冲着目标加速了。自动步枪的枪声倾泻如雨，目标偏离了路面，撞到一棵树上。司机和副驾驶死亡。

Rumlow和Rollins停下了车。小队队员走出车门，手中拿着枪。他们有12个人，都藏身车后，以车作为掩护。不管目标车辆里有几个人，他们肯定寡不敌众。

那辆车后车厢的车门突然打开，突击步枪的枪声响起。他们反击。Barnes匍匐到被用作掩护物的车的另一头，等待开枪的时机。一枪爆头，敌人倒下了。紧接着旁边的另一个人也倒在了地上。还剩两个。

交火激烈。Barnes听到有人跌倒在身后不远处的地面上，于是他转头看去。Jones仰面躺着，手揪住自己的胸口咳个不停，呼吸凌乱。

“你没事吧？”

那个人呻吟了一声，“操，那可真疼。”他们的防弹衣也许可以让他们不被子弹直接杀死，却不能完全屏蔽子弹打到身上的疼痛感。

“你应该高兴自己没被爆头。”

Rumlow继续开枪，用两发子弹收拾掉了最后一个还站着的人。枪声停止了。有那么一会，所有人都静静地等着，判断目标是否还有活着的迹象。

Rumlow慢慢放低枪口。“验尸，拿货。”他说着，做了个手势。

其他队员都朝前走去，Barnes转过头看着他们背后的路面。这时候他们最不需要的就是某个目击到一切的路人。远处没有人，于是他转向他们的小队。他看到有一个队员翻进后车厢，拿出了他们要找的箱子。Brock在检查附近区域，确保没有目击证人，没有失误，没有证据。

“好了小伙子们，我们走吧。”又一项任务圆满完成，快速而简单，正如他所喜欢的那样。

 

Barnes把枪放回枪套里。他的视线滑到Brock身上，后者正走向他们的车。他刚要转身，却发现目标车辆的驾驶座上有动静。不应该有的动静。

那些人中的某一个，肯定是坐在副驾驶座上的那个。Barnes看到他一瘸一拐的走下来，身侧是枪伤导致的血迹。在他抽出枪之前，那个人抬手朝他们扔出一颗手雷。那颗手雷落到Brock身边，就在他身后几步远的地方。Barnes的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼。

在他想明白之前，他已经 _朝着_ 那个地方跑过去了。

 

“趴下！”

Brock疑惑的看着他。

事后回想起来，把那个人扑到地面上也许是个更好的点子。但是当时他没时间去想，他在害怕。他伸出双手，尽力把那个人推到一边。手雷爆炸了，气浪把他掀翻。他最后看见的画面是Brock跌倒在地。

 

 

他的耳朵嗡鸣，不，他的整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。

Brock慢慢睁开了眼睛。他头顶的天空转个不停，感觉就像有人在用锤子敲他的头。他转头，试着看清楚周围。到底发生了什么？他看到Barnes躺在离自己十几码外的地上。

他用胳膊肘把自己撑起来。身边一团混乱。他听到一些枪响，但那声音闷闷的，仿佛自己的耳朵里被塞了棉花。爆炸。一场爆炸。Barnes把他推开。

“操，James？”他说，跌跌撞撞的爬起来。他的头在疼，几乎站不直，但还是踉跄的朝那个人走过去。“James？”他用更大的声音喊着。那个人没有动作。Brock挪到他身边。操，这糟透了。

James仰面躺着，一动不动。鲜血覆满了他的半边脸颊，让他深色的发丝粘到一起，而且正在他的脑袋下面缓慢的流成一滩。他的耳朵里在流血。Brock轻轻晃了晃他，有一绺血迹从他的嘴边流下。肯定是脑部受创，他在内出血。

“James，”他轻声叫着，依然陷在震惊中。不只是因为看到自己的爱人受伤，也可能是因为自己也受了不少伤，还在晕着。他们以前也曾在任务中受伤，但是从没发生过这种情况。他转头，看到其他队员已经围了过来。

“他死了没？”他怒斥。

有一个队员点了点头。

“你确定？因为他早就应该已经死在车前座上！”他在大喊大叫，因为他慌了。之前从没出过这种事，没发生在James身上过，从来没有。他深吸了一口气。他得冷静下来。他还要指挥这次行动。

“返回基地，”他最后这么说，“所有人。跟Pierce汇报货物情况。告诉他出了什么事。告诉他Barnes受伤了，我要带他去医院。还有我们需要支援来处理现场。”他心中大概能想到Pierce的怒火，但他意识到自己必须集中精力应对眼前的状况。他的爱人受伤了，很严重。

队员们点头，知道不必再问。

“你除外，Rollins。你来开车。”他把自己的钥匙扔过去。

Rumlow尽可能小心的把Barnes从地上抱起来，避免碰到他的伤口。他默默祈祷他的脊椎不要有事。“对不起，宝贝。你会没事的，我保证。”他轻轻地把Barnes放到后座上，自己也钻进车里。

“在不害死我们的前提下开到最快。听懂了吗？”Rumlow的声音很危险。Rollins点头，发动了汽车。轮胎在地上留下车辙。

“James，James你会好起来的。你会没事的。你会没事的。”Brock翻来覆去的念着这几句话，仿佛那是什么咒语。他握住那个人的手，吻了吻他的手背。“你会没事的。”他的视野开始被泪水遮住，变得模糊起来。他知道自己只是在自言自语而已，因为现在的Barnes听不见他的话。

他把自己的防弹背心和T恤脱下来，把后者压在那个人脑袋的伤口上。他一直在流血，血迹染红了整个座椅。T恤迅速洇透。“操，”他低声骂着。他必须紧紧地压住它，为了他们俩。可是有越来越多的血开始流出那个人的嘴，他的唇边变得血迹斑斑。纯粹的恐惧一瞬间夺去了他的心神。“天哪，求你别抛下我，求你。”

“宝贝，我跟你保证，只要你挺过来，这一切就到此为止。我们会离开，我们走，就我们俩。我们去任何你想去的地方。我们再也不做这行了。我跟你保证。我保证。求你了……求你了宝贝，求你别抛下我。”他在那个人的脸颊上印下一个吻。眼泪终于夺眶而出，顺着他的脸庞滚落。他不在乎了。他不在乎Rollins能听到他说的每个字。他什么都不在乎，除了躺在他眼前的这个人。

“求你别抛下我，James。”

 

\----------------------

（*）ankh，埃及的一种符号，类似T型的一个十字架，头顶上有一个椭圆形的圆圈，象征永生。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在漫长的五年时光之后，Steve听到了Bucky的消息。

**第二章**

 

一杯咖啡被放到他面前。坐在桌子后面的Steve抬起头来。

“熬夜了？”Natasha挑起一边眉毛问道。

Steve嗤笑一声。“我昨晚上十点半看完Jeopardy（*）就去睡了，还一口气吃了三份速食。”他从杯子里啜了一口咖啡，朝Natasha点了点头表示谢意。

“你看起来精神不太好，”Natasha说，“我们的好队长在烦恼什么？”她在微笑，用队里给Steve起的昵称称呼他。在几次申请失败后，Steve于三年前加入特战队，并迅速得到了晋升。

Steve耸了耸肩，不是很想说话。“没什么，”他不会用自己的问题来烦她，他更不会冒险跟她分享自己人生中那些可悲又乏味的细节，因为他不想失去她的尊敬。

Natasha朝他转了转眼球，“你知道你需要什么吗，Rogers？”

Steve不用看她都知道她想说什么。话说回来，其实Natasha毫不介意在他可悲又乏味的生活上参一脚。

“你得找个人去约会。”

“我就知道你要说这个。你总是在说这个。”

“那是因为，在我认识你的七年里，你出门约会总共不超过两次。那挺惨的，Steve。而且，实话说，我开始有点担心你了。”

Steve摇了摇头。“没关系的，Natasha。”

“拜托。Sam跟我打算今晚上出去喝几杯，也许还有其他人。说不定那个对你暗送秋波了两个月的好姑娘Sharon也会来。你干嘛不一起来？”

Steve只是又一次摇头。“那真的不适合我。我更像是那种宅在家里早早睡觉的人。你们好好玩，我会继续窝在家里，三顿饭并成一顿吃。”

“你看起来太他妈的难过了，我都不知道要怎么应付。你到底怎么了？”

Steve正想说什么的时候，他口袋里的手机响了。他把手机拿出来。那串号码他并不熟悉。

“抱歉，等一下。”他说着，接起电话。“Steve Rogers。”

“你好，Rogers先生，”一个陌生的女音说道，“我是Margaret Myers，从弗莱德里克纪念医院打来。我打电话是因为刚入院的James Barnes先生。你是他的紧急联系人。”

Steve觉得他的心坠了下去。“Bucky？Bucky出事了？我——我是说James？”Steve的眼前立刻浮现出那个他多年未见的面庞。他抬头看着Natasha，后者正关切的看着他。

怎么了？她无声的问。

“他外伤很严重，被送进我们的急诊室。恐怕我没办法在电话里详细说明他的伤情。”

“他在哪儿？”一想到Bucky受伤了并正在慢慢死去，恐慌就揪住了他的胸口。现在，任何有关Bucky的念头都让人痛苦。

“弗莱德里克纪念医院，先生。地址是第七大街西侧，沿着15号公路——”

Steve挂了电话。他现在就得赶过去。

“我得走了，”他跟Natasha说。

“是James？”她轻声问，但脸上的表情却没有那么轻描淡写。她在几年前就认识Bucky，直到后来与他失去联系为止。实际上，与Steve相比，她跟Bucky更加亲近，因为他们俩当时都在特战队。

Steve点头，转眼去看她。他很害怕。他知道她能从眼睛里看出他的恐惧。她一向擅长解读人心。他已经有好几年没有见过Bucky或是跟Bucky讲话了。考虑到上次他们诀别的方式，他现在也不敢肯定Bucky是不是想见他。但如果Bucky受伤了，或是更严重的什么，那么他必须得在旁边。他得在那里帮他。

“我得走了，”他又说了一遍，试着让自己平静下来。“你能……你能不能在Fury面前帮我打个掩护？”

Natasha点头，“当然。我希望他没事，Steve，”她的声音很真诚。

Steve悄悄地离开，朝自己的车走去。他的头脑因为恐惧而眩晕。过了这么多年，再次见到Bucky会是什么样的情景？他会对自己说什么？操，他希望Bucky能好好的。他到底伤的有多严重？他们甚至不能直接在电话里跟他讲明。

Steve快速走向自己的车，然后发动引擎，努力让自己不要去想最糟糕的情况。他记起最后一次和Bucky讲话时的情形。

 

_Steve像一阵风一样冲进他们乱糟糟的小公寓。“你他妈为什么要这么对我？”_

_Bucky本在看着拉面碗，听到他的声音后抬起头来看他。“你在说什么？”_

_“省省吧，我知道你压根没给Ramirez我的特战队入队申请。”他停顿了一下，看到Bucky的视线重新落回到碗上。那是在默认。“为什么，Bucky？你知道这对我有多重要，我拼死拼活了一年——”_

_“你不会成功的，”Bucky轻轻的说，“所以我才这么做。”_

_Steve瞪着他，觉得伤心。“那是什么意思？”_

_“你勉勉强强通过了笔试和面试。但是你几乎不可能完成下面的训练课程。就算他们接受了你的申请，那些技能测试也会让你半死不活。我只是在避免让你丢脸。”_

_“所以你想让我坐在书桌后面工作一辈子？我不需要你告诉我能做什么，不能做什么。”Steve生气的说。他比以往训练的都要努力。他再也不是十二年前Barnes见到的那个瘦巴巴、病怏怏的孩子了。当然，他也许不如其他队员那么壮实，连Bucky也毫不费力地轻易痛扁他一顿，但那不代表着他没有努力过。_

_“Steve，你知道我了解你的立场，但是事实是——”_

_“不，去你妈的！”Steve打断了他的话，“那他妈的是我的生活，你没有权力决定！我为这次申请足足训练了一年。我能做到。你已经进了特战队，为什么我不能？”_

_Bucky沉默了，没有再看Steve的眼睛。那让他更生气了。_

_“你觉得我还不够强？”_

_“我觉得你很有勇气，比他们所有人都要好。但是你也同样很固执，不愿意面对自己的缺点。就算成功入队，你也很可能只会害死自己，或是害死其他人。”_

_“胡说八道，Barnes，”他的眼睛里充满愤怒。之前他从未对自己的朋友表现过这一点。_

_“那不是某个模拟的训练场景，人真的会死。加入特战队意味着你在保护自己的同时也要保护其他人。你还没准备好。我在救你的命，Steve。”Bucky轻声说。_

_“我不需要你照顾我，”Steve冷冷的回应。_

_“你他妈这辈子都是我在照顾。”_

_“去你妈的，”Steve啐了一口，转身走开。_

_“你去哪儿？”Bucky从椅子上站起来问道。Steve没有回答，只是冲进了卧室。_

_“Steve？”他试着跟上那个人，“申请的事情我很抱歉。我不应该背着你做这些事，但是那不代表我是错的。”_

_“你没有权力这么做，Barnes。”_

_“你在做什么？”Bucky问。他看到那个人正把自己的东西塞进双肩包。_

_“这看起来像什么？我要搬出去。”_

_“Steve——”_

_“我现在没办法看着你。实际上，我以后再也不想见到你。”_

_“你真的要这么做？你真的要扔掉我们12年的友情，就因为我替你打算？”_

_“你坑了我，那才是事实。”Steve怒吼，把背包上的拉链拉起来。他把Bucky推出房间。“我明天回来拿剩下的东西。再去找个新室友吧，祝你好运。”_

 

Steve跑进急诊室的等候区，匆忙间几乎撞到柜台上，把坐在柜台后的女人吓了一跳。“James Barnes！我在找James Barnes，他怎么样了？”

“呃……好的，先给我一点时间，”她转向电脑。

“Barnes，B，A，R——”

“我能拼出来，先生，”她给了他一个微笑。

“抱歉，”他有些尴尬，“我刚刚接到一个电话。他们不肯告诉我到底出了什么事。我……一直在想最坏的情况。”

“James Barnes吗，你是说？”

“是的，James Barnes。我是他的紧急联系人。”他努力别去多想Bucky在五年后依然把他列做紧急联系人的事实。他低头试图看清楚电脑屏幕，上面也许会有Bucky伤情的细节。

“他现在怎么样？他出了什么事？”

“请再稍等一下，我会调出他的文件夹。”鼠标点了几下。“你是他的朋友还是家人，先生？”

“我是……我是他的——”

“他没有家人，”有一个声音从Steve身后传来。Steve转身，看到一个三十几岁的男人，黑色头发，身形疲惫。他的视线迅速被吸引到了那个人白色T恤衫沾着的已经干涸的暗黑色血迹上。“而且我不确定你是不是他的朋友，”他的声音很低沉。

“你他妈是谁？”

“Brock Rumlow。”

“是Rumlow先生把Barnes先生带来的，”柜台后面的那个女人说。

Steve看着那个人恤衫上的浓重血迹，艰难的吞了一口口水。

“Barnes先生好像还在做手术。你们可以先在等候区坐一会，如果有什么进展的话，会有医生过来通知你们。”

Steve点了下头，犹豫着跟随Rumlow走进等候室。他看到房间里都是担忧的面孔。一个母亲跟她的三个孩子一起坐在中间，一对老夫妇静静地坐在一侧，还有一个男人坐在椅子上低头打着盹。有些人陆续走过房间。他开始觉得，在不知道自己所爱的人的情况下，要这么等上几个小时简直让人精疲力尽。

Steve慢慢坐到Rumlow对面的那张不怎么舒适的塑料椅子上。后者正盯着自己的鞋尖看，椅子周围杂七杂八的扔着不少揉成一团的纸杯。

“出了什么事？”

“管道爆炸，”Rumlow简短的回答。“突发事故。一个餐馆的煤气管道破裂。幸好里面没人，那地方还没开张。但是他跟爆炸的距离最近。”他知道在离这里不到10英里的地方有个宾馆，已经被烧毁了。拜九头蛇所赐。官方记录会被修改，从而弥补他们言语上的破绽。九头蛇擅长隐匿。

“他伤的有多严重？”Steve轻声问，几乎害怕听到答案。

“很严重。没有烧伤，但他被掀出好几米。”Rumlow的眼睛有些呆滞，又记起那个会永远挥之不去的梦魇。他咽了下口水，“流了很多血。”

“有多久——”

“我已经在这里呆了四个小时。”

他们沉默地坐了一阵子。Steve疲惫的揉了揉眼睛，朝前微倾，把胳膊肘放到膝盖上撑住身体。这比他想的还严重。Bucky真的可能会死。操。他从来没想过——Bucky可能会死。

他突然坐直身体，深深地吸了一口气，勉强自己冷静下来。如果再继续这么想下去，他肯定会恐慌发作。他现在除了等待什么也做不了——这是最糟的。

“你怎么认识Bucky的？”Steve问。

“他的名字是James。”

Steve认识了Bucky这么多年，从没用James称呼过那个人。“你怎么认识James的？”

“我们是同事，也是室友。一起住了两年。”

“你做什么工作的？”

“建筑业。”

Steve眨了眨眼，愧疚感突然间涌上心头。他记得他在两天后回过一次公寓，却发现Bucky已经搬走了。当第二天他回去工作时，他又听到Bucky已经辞了职。他真的把那句“永远不想再见到你”当真了。Bucky放弃了神盾局的好工作，然后去当建筑工人？那没道理。

而后他意识到自己在轻率与恐慌之下忘了做自我介绍。“我是Steve，顺带一提，Steve Rogers。”

Rumlow依然沉默。Steve一直是他们这段感情里的一根刺。他知道他们俩曾经很亲近，他也知道James有多关心那个人。James总是强调那根本不算问题。但当九头蛇发现他曾是神盾局特工的时候，的确把那认定为问题了。他不会对Steve Rogers倾诉他们俩之间的秘密。那个人出现在这里就已经让他觉得窝火了。

“他，呃，Bucky——James，有没有提过我？”

“你们五年没见，但是你却突然间觉得自己对他很重要？”Rumlow的声音很刺耳。

Steve的脸拉了下来。

“不，他从来没提过你。”

Steve垂下了视线。显然这场对话已经结束了。如果说能从那个人对他的态度上判断出什么的话，那就是Bucky肯定曾提起过他。他明白为什么当时Bucky会生他的气。也许他现在也还在生气。Bucky会不会想见他？他想象着见到Bucky躺在病床上的画面。Bucky会对他大吼吗？会不会让他滚出去？或者对他说再也不想见到他？他当时就这么结束了一段长逾10年的友谊，而导火索如今看起来是那么不值一提，毫无意义。

他口袋里的手机响了一下。他拿出来看了看屏幕。是Natasha发来的短信。

他怎么样了？

他回短信：他还在做手术。听起来非常严重。

她没有再回复。

Steve和Rumlow继续在沉默中坐了两个小时。

 

当终于看到有个医生走过来时，Steve的精神为之一振。

“我是O’Neil医生。你们两个是在等James Barnes吗？”

“是！”两个人同时回答，从座位上跳了起来。

“他怎么样了？”Rumlow问。如果再等一分钟，他很可能会从身体内部直接炸裂开来。

“他的情况稳定。我们刚刚结束手术，他已经被送去了ICU。”

Rumlow吐出一口气——他没发现自己竟一直都在屏住呼吸。他的情况稳定，也就是说他还活着。

“他受创很严重。脾脏破裂，大量内出血，肺部功能衰竭，肠胃穿孔，还断了几根肋骨。”

“哦上帝，”Steve低声说着闭上眼睛。他试着想象Bucky因为受伤而躺在病床上，裹满绷带，插满各种仪器导管的样子，但是他做不到。这个想象一变的清晰就让他觉得无力而难过。在他们年纪还小的时候，Steve经常生病。肺炎就是其中的常客。他自己曾经历过一次肺部功能衰竭，情况特别糟糕。自从他与Bucky认识以来，他从没见过那个人生病。

“另外还有一些严重的脑部功能损伤，”那个医生继续说道，“他在落地时撞到了头。眼窝前额皮质和前颞叶有肿块。他的脑组织受损，还有点颅内出血。我们最终止了血，他现在情况稳定下来了。”

那个医生停顿了一会。一般来说，这是病人的亲属因为受不了压力而崩溃的时刻。

“他……他会好起来吗？”Rumlow问。

“接下来几天我们会让他继续保持在诱导性的昏迷状态。他的伤势很严重。”

“要多久？”Rumlow觉得胃像被什么啃了一样疼。也许是负罪感，因为躺在病床上的本该是自己，而不是James。

“要一直等到我们能看到进展，他脑部不再出血为止。可能要几天，也可能要好几个星期。我们会留意他的情况。”

“我们能见见他吗？”Steve问。

医生点了点头。“会有护士领你们去见他。”

他们谢了医生，医生转身走掉。好吧，其实是Steve谢了他。Rumlow连头都没对那个医生点一下。他只觉得自己快要碎裂了。他现在本该在家里，跟James一起，在他们的家里，躺在他们的床上。而不是在某个医院里，让James为活下来苦苦挣扎。而这一切都只是因为那个固执的傻瓜一直坚持要保护他的后背。

“走吧，”Steve轻声对他说。有个护士在冲他们招手。他们跟着她走进电梯，穿过走廊，走进ICU病区。

不管本来做了什么心理准备，眼前的景象依然让他们觉得惊慌失措。James Barnes一动不动的躺在那里，面色苍白，带着呼吸机，看上去几乎没有活气。

“操，”Steve低声说。

Rumlow紧紧闭上了眼睛。他用手揉着脸，感觉自己马上就要崩溃。但他不会在Steve Rogers面前落泪。他才不会。他重新抬起头。躺在病床上的是他的宝贝。他能想象医院罩袍下的那些绷带、手术创口还有缝合线，那是一个符号，提醒自己他们曾不得不把他的身体切开，才能修补那次爆炸带来的损伤。那件防弹衣在很大程度上救了他的命。

“他们把他的头发剃了，他肯定会抓狂，”他轻声说着，视线锁定在那个人缠着绷带的光脑袋上。Rumlow还是觉得他很美。

“你们很亲密吗？”Steve问。

“是的。我们很亲密。“他不打算说出他们到底有多亲密。

“我有五年没见过他了，”Steve低声说。

“我知道。”

“我从来没想过这能这么……我从来没想过。”他为过去的几年感到万分悔恨。悔恨自己曾如何对待他的朋友，乃至失去了他生命中最亲近的一个人，也悔恨他如何没有勇气去弥补自己的错误。“都是我的错，你知道……我们不再讲话的原因。他只是，跟他一直以来所做的那样，担心我，保护我。我却对他发火。真是愚蠢。”

Rumlow依然沉默。Rogers现在想倾诉。如果自己不想讲话的话，那么大可以站在一边听，这样还可以多了解一些Barnes和Rogers过去的关系——Barnes从来不曾对他提起。

“他救了我的命。我觉得他自己也许都不知道。我本想参加的那个小队，他们一年后全都死在了战场上。”

Steve转向旁边的人，“他有没有告诉过你为什么——”

“有，他告诉过我。”

“Bucky救了我的命。我后来……有试过给他打电话，但是他从来都不接。然后我就没勇气再试了。我一直没机会弥补，没机会道歉。后来日子一天天过去，要拿起电话也变得越来越难。”他重重地吞咽着，努力逼回马上决堤的泪水。“他是我最好的朋友。如果他不能好起来……我不知道自己接下来要怎么做。”

“他会没事的，”Brock在良久的沉默之后才开口。“他会的。他会好起来。他很强壮。他是我所知道的最强壮的人。这打不倒他。”

 

一周后，医生停止了给Barnes注射镇定剂。他们说他的脑内肿块已经逐步缩小，主要体征表现也不错。他被从ICU转移到普通病房。他们还说，他现在随时可能醒来。

“求你醒过来，宝贝。”Rumlow低声呢喃，捏着依然没有意识的那个人的手。自从后者从ICU中转移出来之后，他就每天都来看他。他花大把的时间和他讲话。护士说那能刺激昏迷病人的脑部复苏，从而让他更快的醒过来。“我受不了没有你的日子。我他妈的那么爱你。”他轻轻拿起爱人的手放到唇边。

“嘿。”

Rumlow抬起头来，轻轻放下Barnes的手。他挤出一个微笑。

“有什么变化吗？”Steve问他，把一瓶鲜花放在窗台上，就靠在他之前带来的那些花旁边。Rumlow开始对鲜花的味道觉得恶心了。

Rumlow摇了摇头。“没。没有变化。”

那个护士告诉他，Steve也会每天都过来。有些时候，比如今天，他们会撞到一起。

“医生说他随时会醒。”

“从他转进这间病房已经过了他妈的一个星期了，”Rumlow挫败的说，“见鬼的为什么他还没醒过来？”他闭上眼睛，用拇指揉了揉太阳穴。过去两个星期里他几乎没怎么睡过。那个人不在身边，床睡起来感觉不对头。他完全没办法把注意力放在工作上。如果这种日子再多一点，九头蛇也许会觉得直接把他们俩解雇会来的更好。他们不会要没用的下属。

“他动了！”Steve突然说，“哦上帝，他动了!”

Rumlow猛地抬头。“什么？”

“他的手！他的手刚刚动了！”

Rumlow立刻抓住他的手。“James？James，你能听见我说话吗？”

答案是肯定的。他能感觉到那个人的手在他的手心中动了动，手指蜷曲起来。好几周以来，Rumlow头一回感觉到自己的脸上出现了微笑。“James，哦上帝，”他低声说。

“我去找护士过来，”Steve一边说着一边跑出房间。

Rumlow小心的看着那个人，留意他的动作。James的脸没什么变化，但过了一会之后他的眼皮开始颤抖。

“宝贝？”Brock喃喃说着。他温柔的捏了捏那个人的手，在得到回应时露出了微笑。最后，James的眼睛睁开了。他终于重新看见了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，Brock感觉一阵宽慰。

“哦感谢上帝，”他说着，从椅子上站起来俯下身去，这样James能看清楚他。“感谢上帝你醒了。我他妈快要担心死你了。”

他的眼睛里一片茫然。Brock觉得害怕。医生说过他在初次醒来时可能会觉得头昏眼花，神志不清。他们依然无法判断他受伤的后果会有多严重。

“James？是我，Brock，”他还在握着那个人的手，又捏了一下。“你听到我说话吗？”

James缓慢而疲惫的眨了眨眼睛。他的眼睛里依然是茫然。Brock的心慢慢沉了下去。

然后Steve跑回了房间，后面跟着一个护士和一个医生。

“Bucky？”

James慢慢把头转过去，对刚进来的人眨了眨眼睛。“S……Steve，”因为太久没讲过话，他的声音很嘶哑，却还是对那个人露出一个小小的微笑。

“嘿，Buck。”Steve回以微笑。他们两个看起来简直见鬼的愉快。Brock觉得自己真的要出现恶心呕吐的症状了。

“恐怕你们两个得先离开，这样我们才能对病人进行检查。”医生这么说道。

Steve点了点头，但Brock有了某种不详的预感。过去的两周里的担心朝他反扑过来。在没得到确认前，他不打算离开。

“James。James，看着我。怎么了？”他坚持问。Bucky最终转过头来看着他。他沉默着，看起来很疑惑。这比什么都让Brock觉得恐惧。

“先生，我得要求你离开房间了，”那个医生对他说。

Brock无视了他。“回答我，James。怎么了？”

James最后终于回答了他，而Brock宁可他没开口。

“我——我不认识你。”

\---------------

（*）Jeopardy，美国一个著名的智力竞赛电视节目。于CES2009上得到好评之后，开始在北美热播。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky出院回家，事情开始变得复杂起来。

**第三章**

 

耐心从来就不是他的强项。Rumlow不停地看着手表。他几乎没留心Pierce在说什么。反正是什么关于任务的东西，或是某个黑进数据库的精密计划，或是渗透到某组织高层。随便什么。今天他的注意力完全不在这里。自打那次任务出了岔子之后，他把自己投入到九头蛇工作上的精力压缩到了最低。他知道Pierce差不多也快要受够他了，但此时此刻他真的没工夫去在意。

自从James醒过来之后，他每天都会去医院看他。James不记得他了。在James的记忆中出现了差不多6年的断层。但是医生确定那些记忆会回来的，即使不能全部回来，那么一部分总是没问题的。他起初对他有些警惕。某个他从未见过的人告诉他他们是很好的朋友，亲密的朋友，这放谁身上都会变得多疑。但是慢慢地，他已经开始习惯他的陪伴，甚至在他踏入病房时表现的有些开心。好吧，不管是谁来他都会很开心。整天躺在病床上看乏味的电视节目实在无聊。

 

“Rumlow！”

他猛地抬起头。

Pierce狠狠地剜了他一眼。“我怀疑你到底有没有集中精力在听。”

他快速看了看房间，发现大部分人都已经离开了座位朝门走去。

“当然有，长官。”

他看到Rollins在离开房间前冲自己怪笑了一下。那个臭小子。

 

在那个人开口前，他就知道这场谈话肯定是关于Barnes的，而且肯定不怎么愉快。

“他怎么样了？”Pierce问道，轻描淡写的好像在谈论天气。

“他好些了，”Rumlow说，迎上Pierce的目光。“每天都在好转。护士已经开始扶着他走一些路了。再过几天他就可以出院了。”

“很好，那很好。他的大脑怎么样了？我听说医生确信他的记忆会回来的。”

Rumlow点头。他每天都在祈祷，祈祷James在哪天一觉醒来便找回了所有记忆，祈祷他会微笑并亲吻自己，仿佛上个月的噩梦从未发生。

“他还记得什么？”

Rumlow紧张起来。他曾与Steve以及James的医生进行过一场异常艰难的对话。“他醒过来的时候以为现在是2008年，自己24岁，跟Steve Rogers住在一起，正在跟一个叫Emily的女孩子约会。他还以为自己在神盾局工作，是特战队b分队的队员。”

Pierce点头。所有这些他都知道。但是他想听到Rumlow亲口讲出来。他慢慢坐到Rumlow旁边的椅子上。

“你知道这给我们造成了什么困扰吧？”

Rumlow强迫自己镇定自若。“如果他记得的话，他会重新回到我们这里来。如果他不记得……那么你就没什么好担心的了。”

“错。那些记忆深深地埋在他那颗漂亮的小脑袋里。行动基地，利益相关人员，九头蛇的机密。他一直在Steve Rogers和Natasha Romanov面前打转。他们还用多久就会邀请他重新加入神盾局？如果他在一年，十年，十五年之后记起来了，那么会发生什么？你依然觉得他很忠诚？”

“他对我们的忠诚是毋庸置疑的。”Rumlow坚持。

“嗯，现在却有疑问了。”

 

Rumlow低头看着自己的膝盖。他的手握成了拳头，揪着皱巴巴的T恤边缘。他强迫自己放松下来。他让Pierce失望了。他也让James失望了。现在的情况似乎没有什么好的解决办法，每一种都通向更黑暗的未来。

“那个Steve Rogers，他在影响他，”Pierce在他的沉默中继续说着，“现在他们重新变成了最好的哥们，等他真正记起自己是谁的时候会发生什么？你觉得他还会忠于你，忠于我们吗？我们需要在那些事情发生之前除掉他。”

有那么一会，Rumlow震惊地愣住了。杀了James？“不。不，绝对不行！”在他意识到自己也许在违抗命令之前，这些话已经脱口而出。九头蛇同样可以毫不费力地灭了他。

Pierce给了他一个最悲悯的表情，几乎掩盖了那背后的冷笑。“我知道你跟Barnes很亲近。你的……业余活动不会影响我的评判。但是考虑到现在的情况，他已经成为累赘。九头蛇不留累赘。我们丢掉它。”

Rumlow摇头。“不。他随时都可能记起来，你得给他点时间。他对我们的事业而言是一项资产，你知道的。”

“他是个好兵，”Pierce赞成的点头，“但并不是不可替代。”

 

“他……他对我们还有用……”Rumlow绞尽脑汁想着合适的借口，一个能让Barnes活下来的理由。“一个内应……他可以是我们渗透进神盾局的一条线。”

Pierce微微抬了下头，颇有兴趣。

“Rogers会邀请他重新加入神盾局。他相信James，如果James信任我的话……我可以顺便问问有没有适合我的职位。这样我们可以打入内部。”

Rumlow看到Pierce缓缓地点了下头。他在沉思。他喜欢这个想法。这是个好主意。

“而且，如果Barnes真的开始记起什么——任何关于我们，关于九头蛇的事——我都会在一旁，陪着他，每时每刻，就像鹰一样盯着他。我会确保他的忠诚。”

“我喜欢你思考的方式，Rumlow。让他信任你。让他们所有人都信任你。你也许会为自己争取到晋升。”

 “谢谢，长官。”他轻声说。Barnes不会被杀了，起码现在不会。宽慰涌上心头。他会拼尽全力确保那个悲剧永远不会发生。

 

*

 

Steve悄悄走进Bucky的病房。床是空的，被单被扯得皱巴巴的，让他记起当年他们住一起时Bucky的床。一丝忧虑掠过心头，而后他提醒自己他现在正站在医院里，也许是最安全的地方，不会出什么岔子。

一个友善的护士走过他身边，对他笑了一下。“刚刚有护士领他出去散会步。先坐一会吧，他马上就回来。”

他谢过她，然后朝外面看了看。没有看到Bucky。他叹了口气，坐到走廊里的休息椅上。

重新和Bucky讲话的感觉依然有点怪。在他最初醒来的那几天，他时常处在用过吗啡的虚幻感中。但没过多久，他曾有的那种无忧无虑的性格就又回来了。他开始开玩笑，拿Steve逗乐，就好像他们之间什么都不曾改变。

对他来说，的确没有变过。

 

他又想起他早些时候与Natasha的谈话。

“他依然以为现在是六年前，什么都没发生过。仿佛过去的五年中我们不曾有过隔阂。”

“他丢失了六年的生活，Steve。你告诉他发生了一些事，但如果他自己不记得，那么对他来说……那就从未发生过。”

就好像他得到了第二次机会，一个不用再重复当年那个愚蠢错误的机会。负疚感依然啃噬着他。他知道，如果Bucky的生命不是危在旦夕，他也许永远都不能再和那个人讲话。

 

他朝走廊里瞄了一眼，刚好看到Bucky转过墙角。他正扶着推车慢慢走着，身边跟着一个护士。他恢复的速度超出所有人的预期。在他首次苏醒一个半星期之后，绷带就已经拆掉了，缝合的地方恢复良好，没有感染。当被允许食用固体食物时，他简直欣喜若狂。

“给我买一个你能找到的最大的汉堡来，Steve。”

他站在原地，看着Bucky朝这边走来。后者走得很慢。但他依然无法自抑地微笑起来，因为他看到那个人已经可以站起来了。他依然无法从差点失去那个人的恐惧中恢复过来。

 

“嘿，混球，”Bucky微笑着跟他打招呼。

“嘿，Buck，”Steve跟在他们身后慢慢走进病房，看着护士帮助自己的朋友重新躺回病床上。他的额头上还挂着汗珠，看来在医院大厅里晃一圈就已经让他精疲力尽了。他的恢复速度也许好于预期，但远远没有达到100%的伤愈程度。

“你给我带了午餐？”

Steve笑起来，坐进床边的椅子里。“我可不觉得你的医生会想让你每天吃那些垃圾食品。”

“跟医院的那些鬼东西比起来，那也算不错了。”

“所以你的，呃……”Steve比划了下腹部，Bucky低头看了看，抬起一边眉毛。“都还好吗？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，“烈酒可能不是个好点子，我们之前在科尼岛吃的那些玉米热狗可能更糟。除了那些之外，一切都不错。便盆终于拿出去了。”Steve的表情有些尴尬，他笑起来，“而且现在也没有导尿管插在我老二上了。”

“哦，拜托Bucky。我想听的不是这个。”

Bucky又笑了，然后倒吸了一口气。因为他腹部的手术创口还没有痊愈。

“你没事我很开心，Buck，”Steve郑重的说。

“谢谢，Steve。”

他们沉默了一会。

“你还在为Emily烦心吗？”

Bucky抬起头看他。

“我也许可以重新联系她，在哪里找找她的电话号码——"

“伙计，别想了。已经过了六年了。我猜我们已经分手了。不过话说回来，我也没有那么喜欢她。”

“Buck……”

“我几乎不怎么记得她了，说实话。印象有点模糊。”

 

Steve点头，他能理解他的回答。他觉得有点糟糕。没有多少人来探望Bucky。他没有家人可以倾诉。有时候，Steve会带Natasha一起来看他。Bucky还记得她，谢天谢地，而且在见到她的那一刻就立马转换到了调情模式。尽管他的头还光着，脸颊凹陷，面色苍白（刚刚开始恢复红润），他的大男孩魅力还是让她微笑起来。

 

“我还是有点接受不了你现在这么大块头。”Bucky突然说道。

Steve轻轻微笑，微微垂下了视线。他不知道为什么自己会觉得羞涩。自从他最后一次见到Bucky之后，这一点一直没有变过。

“你那时候说的没错，你知道。当时你说我还没准备好加入特战队。”

Bucky静静地看着他，因为他不记得了。他认真听着过去六年中他所遗忘的每一个细节。

“那时的我在体质上没准备好，精神上也是。我没理由对你发火，但我却那样做了。”他停了一下，告诉自己不要再说一遍“对不起”，因为好像每次他们一见面他就在说这三个字。而Bucky不记得他在为什么道歉。“不管怎么样，那之后我的体型就长了起来。我在健身馆认识了一个新朋友，他叫Sam。你以后会见到他的。你会很喜欢他。他是个很棒的人。”

Bucky给了他一个小小的苦笑。“自从我到这里以来估计已经掉了20磅体重了。”

“不，没有那么多。大概10磅，如果有的话。”他们在互相调侃，就如同多年前一样。这感觉很好。Bucky看起来并没有瘦太多，但在病床上躺上见鬼的一个月的确会让人体重下降。

“等你一出院，你会马上重回来的。”

 

Bucky的微笑缓缓退去，他们两个都没有再开口。房间里的气氛忽然有些凝重。“你知道，这感觉就好像有一天我醒过来，突然发现自己已经30岁了，躺在医院的病床上，内脏伤的乱七八糟，记忆也全部成了碎片。”

“你会好起来的，Buck。我会陪着你，每一步都会陪着你。我发誓。”

“我都不知道好起来是什么意思了。过去的五年里，我没跟你在一块，那我都在做什么工作？在神盾局吗？”

“我不知道，Buck。对不起……”

 

他们又沉默了。Steve伸出手去握住Bucky的手。他紧紧握住，让他知道自己会陪在他身边，从这里开始，到永远。

“我会一直陪你到最后。我发誓。”

Bucky也回握了他的手。“谢谢。”

 

“Brock明天会带我回家，”他说，想换一个不那么压抑的话题。出院是他期待已久的事。

“你跟他怎么样？”Steve有些好奇的问。那个人来看Bucky的频率和他一样高。“你记起什么了吗？”

Bucky摇了摇头。“他看起来……特别熟悉，好的熟悉。这倒不坏。不过我还是不记得他。”

“你需不需要我跟你一起？帮你重新在住处安顿下来？”

Bucky朝他笑了一下。“我不是小孩子了，Steve。我不需要你帮我重新适应我的家。”他停了停，又加了一句，“就算我不记得也是一样。”

Steve短促的笑了一声，尽管压根没什么好笑的。“我不敢相信你不记得自己的家。”

“我倒还挺高兴的，现在不用再跟你住在那个又小又乱的公寓里了。”

Steve的微笑拉了下来。他记起他们曾经的住所。公寓里只有一个小小的卧室，连一个人睡安稳都困难，更别提他们两个人了。但那时他们刚从高中毕业，只能负担得起这种地方。而当神盾局开始发工资以后，他们已经与彼此相处的那么融洽，要搬到更大的地方似乎更像个没必要的麻烦。在Steve确定Bucky不会再回来之后，他搬出去住了几周。

“抱歉，我忘了，”当Bucky看到Steve的表情的时候，他这么说。他因为自己的玩笑而微笑起来。“五年，嗯？你跟我，不再是朋友，听起来真疯狂。”

“都是我的错，Buck。我很抱歉。”

Bucky只是耸了耸肩。“我不记得了。”

“如果不是因为你出事，你和我，我们也许永远都不会再讲一句话。都是我的错。”

Bucky摇了摇头。“我们两个都很固执，Steve。我敢肯定我也有责任。你不能把错全揽在自己身上，虽然我知道你想那么做。”

 

*

Rumlow小心翼翼的看着那个人。他正坐在病床边上，腿垂下来，盯着自己的脚看。

“护士说你已经可以出院了，”他轻声说。

James抬起头来看他。他觉得紧张而且迷茫。他马上要回家了，回到一段他不记得的生活中，跟一个他几乎不认识的男人。

Rumlow拿出背包。“我给你带了些你的衣服。”

他从他手里接过来。“谢谢，”他说着，打开包，并从中扯出一件T恤衫和运动短裤。他盯着手中的衣服看了一会。“你能帮我一下吗？”

“当然，”Rumlow上前一步，从他手里拿过短裤。他看了一眼那个人，后者依然没有与他进行眼神接触。他弯下身，好让James慢慢踩进短裤里，一次一只脚。

“弯腰还是会疼，”他喃喃说着，小心的从床上下来，赤脚踩到地上。

Rumlow把短裤拉上去，直到它被医院的罩袍遮住。他慢慢地伸出手到那个人背后解开衣结。罩袍轻轻滑落他的肩膀，Brock把它放到床上。他的视线朝下，看到了那些手术留下的伤疤（过去的一个月里已经开始缓慢愈合），然后对上那个人的眼睛。他慢慢地吸了一口气。他们已经有好几周没有这么亲密了。

但这种场景对那个人来说也许很怪异，所以他退后一步，伸手去拿T恤衫。James抬起胳膊，让他帮着把T恤套到身上。这衣服他以前穿很合身，现在却松松垮垮。

“谢谢，”他轻轻说。

“没关系。”

之前曾有护士推了一个轮椅到房间里来，为他的出院做准备。Rumlow把它推过来，让James慢慢坐上去。他最后一次环视了一遍房间，看了眼Steve带来的那些花。他想到Steve还有他每次过来探望时带来的那些小礼物，露出一个微笑。

“我准备好了。”

 

James在驱车回到公寓的路上一直很安静。他看着车窗外，一点点数着那些与记忆中不尽相同的地方。以前没有这家店，那家宾馆已经搬走了，六年前的汽油价格还没这么高。有一些街区他甚至已经认不出了。当他离开医院之前曾跟Steve说不必帮忙，但他突然希望自己不是孤身一人。

 

Brock也很安静。每一次当他扭头看James，他都记起上一次他们坐在车里的画面。那时他坐在驾驶座上，James坐在他旁边。他回忆起当时James说他有多爱自己，觉得心痛难当。现在那个人甚至不记得他们曾在一起过。等他们回到同居的公寓，James会有什么反应？他会接受吗？还是会被吓坏，然后要求Steve把他带走？他几乎能确定Steve肯定会为这个出头，而此时此刻，他无比感谢天上每一个他所知道和不知道的神灵，让那个人没有出现在这里。

 

他们终于到了。James目光复杂地打量着公寓楼，试着从脑子里的一团乱麻中记起什么能让他熟悉这地方的东西。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，然后Brock走下车，James慢慢跟在他身后。

“有没有什么看起来眼熟的？”

James无声的摇了摇头，跟着Rumlow走进公寓楼。

“就是这里，214号。”

 

他们走进房内，Brock小心地注视着那个人。这是城市里的那种标准公寓。不是很大，却足够两个人生活。

James看了一下厨房，没有餐桌，水池里堆满了脏盘子。他们的客厅里放着一个L形状的沙发，一张茶几，一台游戏机，还有一个很大的书架。这比他之前跟Steve一起住的地方好很多。

“你有记起什么吗？”Brock满怀希望的问他。他曾跟医生谈过，据说熟悉的地方和环境可以帮助被埋葬的记忆重新浮现。他已经做好了计划，会带那个人去公园里他最喜欢的地方，为他做他最爱的一日三餐。

 

James慢慢环视着房间。他的视线落在沙发上。那上面磨损的米色麂皮面料看起来柔软又舒适，而且很贴心。他觉得他之前可能在沙发上渡过了许多时光。也许是看电视？又或许是坐在上面吃饭（因为他们没有餐桌）？还可能是在某些慵懒的午后躺在上面打盹？他用手抚过那柔软的面料，触感很熟悉，他的脸上露出一个小小的微笑。

“很熟悉，”他轻声说。他转过身，慢慢走向厨房。柜台上放着一盒打开了的麦片。也许已经潮掉了，James想。

“抱歉这里这么乱，”Brock说，“我没在这里待多少时间……从那个事故之后。”

James点头，然后，“嘿，那是我的冰沙机！”他朝那个东西走过去。当看到把手上的裂缝时，一个傻乎乎的笑容蔓延在他脸上。他记得之前曾经无心摔过它一次。这是第一个表明他的确住在这里的符号。这里是他的家。

“你爱吃冰沙，”Brock微笑。他慢慢走到那个人身边。“大部分东西是我的。你后来搬来时没带多少东西过来。”

 

James不停的四处打量，试图找出其他什么熟悉的东西。

“你饿吗？”Brock问。他突然间意识到，从回到这里开始，他们两个都还没吃什么东西。他希望自己在把James带回来之前去过商场补货，或至少能把那些脏盘子洗掉。

“我这里东西不多……”他打开冰箱，眼角瞥到James正在他身边朝里面看。

“我能喝点果汁吗？”

“好的，当然！”Brock从冰箱里拿出只剩一半的果汁，然后去橱柜里找杯子。 

James的目光落在橱柜第一层放着的一个杯子上，那上面印着“I❤PARIS”的图样。大大的红心吸引了他的注意力。他之前见过这个，而且不是在跟Steve一起住的时候见的。他从来没去过巴黎。他伸手拿起它，注视着那些大写字母。

“这是我的吗？”他问，抬起头来看着那个人。Brock一直都在小心而期待的看着他。“这是……我记得它。我们是不是……曾一起去过巴黎？为了工作？”埃菲尔铁塔的印象在他的脑子里倏忽而过。

Brock笑了，真挚的笑，这是他第一次觉得自己的爱人正在慢慢回来。“是的，我们去过。你正在记起来。真的。”

James回以微笑，乐滋滋地接过果汁，一口气喝掉大半。

 

“你想不想先坐下？”Brock问，突然有些担心那个人是不是站了太久。走上那些楼梯对他来说并不容易。

James摇头。“我想再看看其他地方。”

他们一起离开厨房。Brock给他指了浴室还有旁边塞满毛巾的亚麻壁橱。最后，他们来到卧室。James看了会走廊，然后慢慢步入房间。

里面摆了一张特别大的床；一个书桌，上面凌乱的堆满了文件；一个梳妆台，抽屉杂乱的打开着；一个落地灯；还有一个衣橱。衣服乱糟糟地堆在地板上，好像是被随意丢在那里的。

他沉默地环顾四周。在某个打开的抽屉中，他看到自己最喜欢的某件衣服的袖子，上面缀着纽扣。他记起桌子上放着一盏小灯。慢慢的，他证实了他的推测。

 

“为什么只有一间卧室？”他轻声问。

Brock张了张嘴然后又闭上。他不知道要说什么。现在是时候吗？他想告诉那个人自己那么爱他，当他们没在一起的时候，自己仿佛都变得不完整了。他可以告诉他他们在恋爱吗？或者曾经在恋爱？可以告诉他，自己愿意放弃所有重要的东西和他逃走，去某个没人认识他们的地方，重新开始新的生活吗？他痛苦的沉默已经足以让James明白过来了。后者慢慢走到床边坐下，突然间感觉所有的疲累一起压过来，无力招架。

Brock伸出手想帮他，但在发现James没有看过来时迅速放下了手。James的手抱住自己的肚子，那里正揪紧了一样的疼痛着。他不知道这是因为他的伤口没有痊愈，还是因为他胃里的蝴蝶在撞个不停（*）。

“为什么你没早点说？”

“你甚至不记得我是谁。我担心会吓到你。”

James抬起头看他。“你是我的男朋友？”他低语。

Brock慢慢的点头，坐到旁边。他特别注意了在他们之间保持必要的距离。

 

James细细地消化那条信息。他从不觉得自己是彻头彻尾的直男。他也曾和几个男人交往过，只是玩玩，但其中的性很不错。之前的他绝不可能和某个人保持正式的交往关系。他从没想过这个。起码在那个阶段没有想过。

“多久？”

“四年。”

一瞬间，他肺中的空气似乎全被抽空了。“我不记得。对不起，我不记得了，”他轻声说，突然意识到那个人的痛苦肯定十倍于自己。

“不是你的错。”

“我需要一些时间。”

“多久都行，”Brock诚恳地说。他有些犹豫地伸手，握住那个人的手轻轻揉捏。

James小心的看着他，视线扫过他脸上的每一个棱角，试着记起……什么东西。他以前爱着这个人吗？

“别担心，”Brock轻声说，“我会让你重新爱上我。”

James眨了眨眼，脸红起来。Brock觉得这简直可爱至极。他靠过去，在那个人的唇角留下一个轻吻。他相信James会记起他，也自信James会重新爱上他。

\--------

（*）butterflies in the stomach，形容忐忑不安。此处直译。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky和Brock重拾旧日情谊，而Steve只想寻回他的朋友。

 

 

**第四章**

 

 

一开始的几天有些尴尬。Brock睡在沙发上，把床留给James用。他坚持要这么做。在James的记忆中，他们并没有超出普通朋友的关系，而他不想逼得太紧以至于让那个人觉得不舒服。他每天都会早早起来，为他们俩做上一顿早餐，然后把早餐送到卧室里，两个人一起坐在床上享用，就跟之前他们一直习惯的那样。

他们一起度过了许多时间。Brock做了所有James最爱的食物，那次事故似乎并没有影响到他的味蕾，万幸。他们看了一些老电影，那些他从之前的共同生活中知道James喜欢的电影。这个大男孩在看到玩具总动员3的结局时哭了起来，就跟他第一次看这电影时一样。Brock微笑，稍稍逗了逗他。

一切都很好，仿佛他们正在享受难得的悠闲时光。除了他们从未彼此真正地碰触之外。当他们坐在沙发上的时候，两个人中间总是隔着几英寸的距离，直到James为调整舒服的姿势而把头靠到Brock的胸口，后者的双臂才会松松的环住他。

 

James也和Steve Rogers一起度过了许多时间。大部分是午餐和晚餐。每次James告诉他要去见Steve时，Brock都感觉自己被嫉妒捅了一刀，但他已经开始习惯了。他曾经一直怀疑James对那个人的感情并不止于友谊，而且很显然他在Rogers身边时要比在自己身边更自在。他咬住嘴唇努力让自己不要对James大喊大叫，说出‘你们两个已经好多年没有讲过话了，那个男人对你毫无意义’之类的话。他只是屏住呼吸。他不想和James吵架。他会尽他所能地帮助James复原。他有十足的信心，确信James很快就会恢复记忆，所有的一切都会回到原有的轨道上。在上一次复检时，医生指出他的脑部扫描结果非常乐观，尤其在事故才过了这么短的时间的情况下。

 

慢慢的，James和他熟络起来。他每天早晨都会对他微笑，甚至会在他们两个一起坐在沙发上看电影时握住他的手。

 

“跟我讲讲我们的故事，”他无数次的要求。

于是Brock会讲他们的事，尽量不泄露任何九头蛇相关的细枝末节。他不喜欢对那个人撒谎，但谎言总是更容易说出口。他模糊了他们初见的那些粗粝的细节，告诉他他们曾经多次出门旅行，告诉他他们一起在一个很好的雇主手下工作了许多年。他还告诉他，他们的雇主已经因为他们旷工太久而把他们解雇了，却也给了不菲的遣散费，足以让他们支撑一阵子。那个人对他们在九头蛇工作的事情毫无印象。

每一天，他都希望James能恢复记忆，希望James一醒来就记起他们曾共有的生活。而这没有成为现实。他开始担心那些医生说的是对的。他的记忆恢复也许要花上好几年，或许永远都不会发生。

 

但James正在恢复健康，这才是最应该关注的。有一天，James回到家里告诉他说，周末时Steve会在家里开一个烧烤聚会，他们俩都被邀请了。这对James来说值得庆贺，因为他现在已经复原到足以站立比较长的时间了。Steve的一些好友也会去。也就是说，神盾局的人也会在场。

Brock觉得他应该期盼这件事。这是他的大好机会，可以与敌人搭上关系。Pierce每天都要求他汇报进展，而这会让他的上司高兴——后者在电话里听起来总是不耐烦。他需要推动事情朝前进展，而今天会是绝佳的机会。

 

“你有没有见到我的止痛药？”James的声音从洗手间传来。

 Brock看着手里的药瓶。“有，在我这儿。”他摇了摇瓶子，看了眼里面那些粉色的药片。羟考酮。每片10mg，James Barnes每12小时需要吃一片来缓解疼痛。他数了数剩下的药片，然后皱起眉头。

 

 当听到James走近的声音时，他迅速盖好了瓶盖。

 “在你这里？”

 Brock晃了晃药瓶作为回应，然后把它放到夹克前面的口袋里。

 “谢谢，”James说，给了他一个微笑。

 “疼得厉害吗？”

 James耸肩，“还扛得住。”

 “小心些，”他轻声说，握住那个人的手。“你听说过那些手术之后对止痛药上瘾的人吧。”

 “别担心。我是按医嘱服用的。”这差不多是事实。那个人的关心让他觉得温暖。

 

“James？”

 “嗯？”

 “你觉得我们能……先别告诉其他人吗？今天？”

 James眨了眨眼。“我还没跟Steve说过。我也没跟任何人说过。这对我来说还是……难以把握。我觉得最终总是要告诉他的。那很奇怪，你知道……瞒着Steve的感觉。我正努力摆脱那种心态。我知道已经过去六年了，但是有的时候我会忘记。”

 Brock点头。他伸出一只手碰了碰那个人的脸。James已经逐渐习惯了他们之间细微的接触。只要别太过头，他都能接受。

 “我只是……之前我从来不用和别人分享你。”

  

James望进那个人的眼睛，却只在里面看见爱情和关切。所有他想要的一切——曾想要的一切——曾在Steve那里想要的一切。而那已经是过去的事了。他必须得记得这一点。他感觉到有什么一闪而过——某种久远的记忆……关于爱情，或者欲望？他眼窝后面有什么地方跳动着疼痛起来，于是他别开视线。他想再吃一片止痛药，但他在不到两个小时之前刚吃过一片。

 

“你还好吗？”Brock问他，突然间觉得担心。

 James点头。“头疼，”他喃喃说。

 Brock用手臂环住他，把他拉得近了些，让James把头靠在他肩膀上休息。Brock慢慢的用手指抚过他短短的头发，按摩他的头皮。James闭上眼睛，满足的叹息。

 “好些吗？”

 James点了点头。“你能整天帮我做这个吗？每天？”

 “嗯……反正我现在没工作，我想没问题。”

 

 James轻轻笑起来，抬起头，稍微后退了一些，看着那个人。他慢慢的靠近，把自己的唇印上那个人的。他们的眼睛扑闪着闭起来。

 Brock低声叹息。自从James出院之后，他们已经两周没有接过吻了。而像这样抱着他已经像是太久太久之前的事。他紧了紧抱着那个人的手臂。他永远都不想放开。直到James慢慢的退后。

 Brock安静地看着他的动作。他的心脏怦怦地跳个不停，唇瓣上还留着James的味道。

  

“为什么？”他最后问。

  

James停了一会才开口。那个亲吻感觉如此熟悉，让他觉得自己想和他靠的更近，直到和他融化到一起。他想了解他。他想和他做爱。

 他摇了摇头，把那些想法清空。

 “你对我真的很好，”他最终这么说，“而且很耐心，那么耐心。也许比我应该得到的还要多。所以……我在告诉你不要放弃我。”

 Brock微笑，“我永远都不会放弃你。”

 James回以微笑。他开始想，要爱上这个男人该是件多么容易的事。

 

“走吧，我们别迟到了。”

  

在开车去Steve家的路上，他们几乎一直都在沉默。James之前只来过两次。Steve一直坚持邀请他过来并为他做饭。那是城边一座很赞的独栋，有两个卧室，小的那个是客卧。从James离开之后，Steve显然一直过得很好。

 James瞥了Brock一眼，后者正专心看着路面。也许自己过得也很好。

 

 大门没锁。当他们进门之后，食物的香味立刻扑鼻而来。

 “嘿！”Steve带着大大的笑容问候他们，“真高兴你们能来！”

 他正抱着一堆瓶子，有番茄酱，芥末酱，还有各式各样的沙拉酱。

 “要帮忙吗？“James促狭的问。

 “不！不用！大家都在后面的院子里！过来吧！”

 

 他们跟着热情的主人走到房外。James立刻被Phil Coulson的笑脸问候了。

 “嘿混蛋，谢谢你来医院看我这么多次！”

 “抱歉James，我是打算去看你的，我发誓！但是工作实在太多了。Fury一口气给了我三个不同的项目。我忙的一天假都挤不出来。不过你看起来棒极了！”他诚挚地说着，上下打量。

 James耸了耸肩。“好吧，我卧床休息了很久。哦，这是Brock，顺便说一声。”他侧了侧身，好让那两个人握手。“Brock，这是Phil。我们之前在一起工作。”

 他环视着其他人。“那个正在坏笑的红发女人是Natasha。”

 “重新见到你真好，James。”她微笑着说。

 其他两个人他不认识。

 “我是Sam。很高兴见到你们，”那个嘴里塞着一大口热狗的男人这么说道。

 “Sam？Steve跟我说过很多你的事。”

 “我希望他说的都是好事，”他说着，转头去看忙着给烧烤架上的汉堡跟热狗翻面的Steve。

 “我是Maria Hill，”Natasha身边那个深色头发的高个子女人说，“我在Phil的部门工作。”

 “伙计们，去拿个盘子！”Sam指了指一旁的桌子。“先拿点东西吃，有很多。冰柜里还有啤酒。自己动手吧。”

 “我饿死了，”James喃喃说着，眼睛盯住一个汉堡。

 

 Brock给自己拿了瓶啤酒，耐心的等食物上桌。他按照安排坐在James对面的位置。他看着James在汉堡上抹了一堆番茄酱才下口开吃。汉堡里的油顺着他的下巴留下来，Brock笑着递给他一张餐巾纸。

 那个人满嘴都是汉堡，含糊不清地跟他道谢。

 

 “所以，Bucky，你最近这几天过得怎么样？”Steve坐在他身边问道。Brock在听到那个昵称的时候忍不住激灵了一下。那是一个永远的符号，提示他James在遇到自己之前曾有另一段生活，而那段生活就是Steve Rogers。

 “很好，”他回答，“接近100%的好。”

 “他的胃口相当好，”Brock插进来，“他吃东西的速度比我买东西的速度还快。”那是事实。James已经重新增回了大部分体重，比几周前看起来要健康很多。

 “Brock棒极了，”James说，“他简直寸步不离的照顾我。我不知道没了他该怎么办好。”

 “我很高兴你正好起来，Buck。”

  

Brock的眼神在他们两个人中间打转。并不是他不相信James，他只是无法控制住自己对他的保护欲。他几乎肯定自己在Rogers的眼中看到了爱意。

  

“James，你有没有想过重新回神盾局？”Natasha问。

 James惊讶地抬头看她，“我没怎么想过，说实话。”

 “我问这个只是因为你现在还没工作。没说错吧？”

 “Bucky，那是个好主意！”Steve补充道。

 James看着他，有些迷茫。“我不知道，我的身体还没完全好过来……”

 “嗯，也许不用回特战队，不用立刻回。还有其他的职位，比如Coulson的部门？”

 他们一起转头去看被提到名字的那个人。

 “啊……当然！”他结结巴巴的说，“我们的文书职位永远有空缺！”

 “文书？”James苦笑着问了一句，转向Steve，“上帝啊，我开始变成你了。我觉得那应该也没什么关系。我的确需要用钱。”

  

“实际上，我在想你们的特战队有没有适合我的空缺。”Brock最终开口。

 “真的？”James惊讶的问他，“你之前什么都没说过。”

 “一直没有合适的机会。不过我在战斗部门有过工作经验。我有不错的履历表，我很乐意交给你。”他对Steve说。

 Steve点头。“当然，我们一直都在找合适的人。你干嘛不在下周找个时间来一趟总部？递交你的简历，然后填一填申请表。你们俩一起？”

 Brock点头微笑。完美。他有充足的时间检查自己的背景资料并进行最后的调整。“多谢，Steve。我真的很感激。”

 “没问题。我会在Fury面前替你美言几句。他是神盾局的局长。”

  

“Fury现在怎么样？”James问，“还是很吓人吗？”

 “还是老样子。”

 “我发誓，他肯定一直不喜欢我。”

 “别胡扯了。Fury谁都不喜欢。”

 他们像老朋友一样大笑。Brock真不知道自己是想冲着Rogers的脸来一拳还是想谢谢他让James笑起来。

 

 过了一会，谈话转向了James在过去五年中可能错过的大事件。

 “你有没有看最后一部Harry Potter？”

 “真不敢相信你居然在问他电影，”Natasha对Sam说，“你完全可以提提世界上利用干细胞进行的第一例人工器官移植，那是2011年的事。”

 “哇哦，”James轻声感叹。

 “2009年的猪流感全球大流行怎么样？”Maria问。

 “Michael Jackson的死！”Sam说道，想挣回面子。

  

在其他人为过去几年里最重要的全球性事件争吵不休时，James扭过头。他的头疼又开始了，并让他觉得恶心。他突然希望自己没吃这么多东西。

 “你还好吗？”Brock关切地问他。

 “是的，我还好，”他回答，挤出一个小小的微笑。

 Brock点头，但看起来并不十分相信。“我马上回来。”

 

 

他朝洗手间走去，但那里似乎有人，于是他转向厨房打算洗洗手。烘手的时候，他碰巧朝窗外瞥了一眼。街对面停着一辆车，一张熟悉的脸孔正在观察这边房子里的动静。

“狗娘养的，”他低声骂道。

他在确定所有人都还呆在房外之后，走出了大门，径直走向那辆车。

“你他妈的在这里干嘛？”

Rollins似乎并不惊讶。他遮在太阳镜后的眼睛抬起来，“Pierce要我留意你们俩。”

他愤愤然哼了一声，“他不信任我？”

“他只是想确保你还记得那个任务。渗透进神盾局。你跟他们呆得很愉快？”他朝房子的方向歪了歪头问道。

“我知道那个任务。”Brock冷硬的说。“滚回去，我不需要他妈的保姆。”

“Pierce的命令。”Rollins耸着肩说道。

“如果他们当中有人看到你在这里会发生什么？你还是挺显眼的，而且里面都是他们顶尖的特工。如果Barnes看到你记起什么的话，又会出什么事？”

“那不就是我们想要的么？”

Brock拼命忍住一拳打碎玻璃掐死他的冲动。“是的！但是不是像这样！”James一直不喜欢Rollins，那不是秘密。这家伙向来混蛋。

“滚。马上。别忘了，我是你的上级。”

Rollins看起来想要争论什么却没开口，然后发动了汽车。他在离开前最后看了Brock一眼。

 

 

  
James的偏头疼慢慢加重，他皱起眉头，用手指揉着太阳穴。脑子里传来一下一下的疼痛，他努力压住呕吐感。他短促地呼吸了几次，开始四处打量着寻找Brock的身影，他刚走了没多久。  
  
“Bucky，你还好吗？”Steve问他，脸上是不加掩饰的关心。  
  
“Brock在哪儿？他带着我的止痛药。”他勉强说出这句话。  
  
Steve立刻坐直了身体，因为Bucky很显然在痛苦，这让他觉得害怕。他环顾四周寻找那个人，却找不到他。“也许他在屋里，我进去找他。”  
  
“我跟你一起去，”James边说边皱着眉站起来，“外面的光线和声音让我更难受了。”  
  
说实话，Steve突然间感觉非常糟糕，因为Bucky也许并没有想他想的那样恢复的很好，而且现下让他与很多人待在一起也许并不是什么好主意。  
  
“嘿伙计们，先安静一下，”他大声说着，吸引所有人的注意。  
  
当大家意识到有什么事情不对头时，谈话声立刻停了下来。Steve扶着James走向沙发，其他人安静的跟在后面。James的两只手捂住眼睛，显然很痛苦。  
  
“Brock在洗手间吗？”Steve问。  
  
Natasha走过来。“没有，是空的。”  
  
“那他他妈的在哪——”  
  
  
  
然后大门打开了，Brock走了进来。他惊讶地环视着房内。他的视线立刻落到James身上，连忙跑了过去。  
  
“嘿，出了什么事？”他问道，蹲在那个人面前。  
  
“偏头疼，”James低声说，“你有带药吧？”  
  
“当然。当然，就在这儿。”他从夹克口袋里拿出药瓶，打开，朝那个人手中倒出一片小小的粉色药片。后者立刻把药吃了下去，希望药效能快点把痛苦赶走。  
  
“你去哪儿了？”Natasha随口问道。  
  
“我把手机落在车上了。刚刚跑去拿。”Brock冷静的回答。“对不起，”他用更低的声音对James说。  
  
James摇头。“我没事。我觉得我可能得先躺一会。”  
  
“我有多余的床，”Steve提出。  
  
Brock拒绝了。“我想我先带他回家比较好。”  
  
当Brock把他扶起来时，James并没有反对。“抱歉让大家扫兴了，”他对Steve说。  
  
“别担心那个，Buck。回家吧，休息休息。等你下周来三曲翼大厦的时候我们也许可以一起吃个午饭。”  
  
James点头。“当然。我会给你打电话。”  
  
  
  
Brock礼貌的道别，领着James走出大门。Steve微笑着，依然有些许紧张。  
  
其他人用同情的表情看着Steve，出现了短暂的沉默。  
  
“我希望他感觉好一些，”Maria说。  
  
“是的，”Steve点头，试图说服自己，“我肯定他会的。”  
  
“现在，谁想再吃点东西？”Sam这么问道，试着转换周遭的气氛。Phil点头，和Maria一起跟着Sam重新走到屋外，留下Natasha和Steve待着。  
  
  
  
“他会没事的，Steve。他出事之后才不到两个月。”  
  
“我知道。我只是……我真的想陪在他身边帮他，但是我好像很难再见到他。”  
  
“在他需要你的时候，他会来找你的。”  
  
他真心希望那是真的。“我只是想弥补过去五年里犯下的错误，”他轻声说。他觉得有点难过，Bucky在需要帮助的时候转向的是Brock而不是自己。但他也并不能真的因此而责怪他。当他们年纪还小的时候，只要自己需要，Bucky永远都在他身边，永远都可以依靠。而现在，他希望自己能给予回报。  
  
“走吧，”他跟Natasha说，“我们接着玩吧。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”Brock问他。前者在几个小时之后走进房间，那时James已经醒了，并因为听到门响而扭过头去看他。  
  
“好多了。”偏头疼的症状消失了。因为睡眠的缘故，他几乎觉得有些昏沉。  
  
“那就好。我很高兴。我刚才很担心你。”他离得近了些，坐到他身边。James后退一些给他腾出地方。“我觉得你的偏头疼好像越来越频繁了。”  
  
James耸了耸肩。“医生说过这有可能会发生。”他正躺在枕头上，仰视着那个男人。Brock俯视着他，脸上写满关切。他们离的很近。近到James可以闻出那个人刚刚洗过澡，因为他身上还有沐浴液的味道。眼前的场景里有什么很熟悉。他们俩一起躺在床上的画面。他想知道之前他们在一起时还发生过什么。  
  
  
  
“我想你操我。”  
  
Brock的眼睛睁大了，他盯着那个人眨了眨眼。他觉得自己肯定是听错了。“什——什么？”  
  
“我说我想你操我，”James说，很认真。  
  
Brock完全失语了。这不是他所期望的，他从来没有期望过这个。  
  
“你说我们曾在一起四年，”James从床上坐起来，平视着他，“我一点都不记得了。我知道我们的性爱肯定很不错，因为……否则我不会和你在一起这么久。”他说的很真实。  
  
Brock微微点了点头。他的确没说错。  
  
“如果说有什么能帮我记起来，很可能就是性了。”他咬住唇，注视着身边的人。他不敢相信他居然得说服自己的男朋友来操自己。到底为什么会变成这样的？  
  
“我真的想记起来……而且……我也真的很饥渴。”  
  
Brock轻声笑起来。  
  
“来吧，已经过了一个半月了，”他把那个人拉近说道，“你肯定很想念我的屁股。”  
  
“嗯，你没说错，”Brock低声呢喃。他拉近他们之间的距离，吻上那个人的唇，把他轻柔的放倒在床上。  
  
  
  
James呻吟起来，把Brock的胯部拉下来，并挺动自己的下身去迎合磨蹭。他想要更多。在这么久之后，他需要这个。他需要知道自己都忘了些什么。  
  
“慢一些，宝贝，”Brock逗他，“这是我们的第一次。好吧，准确的说，第二个第一次。我想给你好的感受。”他又吻了那个人一次，然后向下亲吻着他的脖颈。他用那个人喜欢的方式嘬着敏感的肌肤，James果然在他身下变得热切起来，呼吸粘滞而轻浅。  
  
他稍稍退后，方便他们俩脱去衣服。James看着他。在他的脑子中，这是他第一次看见对方的裸体，这是他们的第一次。  
  
“紧张吗？”  
  
James摇头。“不……感觉很对。”  
  
Brock微笑，重新把他按到被单上。“我会让你射到不能再射……”他轻声说着，在后者的身躯上落下一个个吻，在腹部的伤疤略作逗留，然后继续向下。  
  
当感觉到一股热热的气息喷到性器上时，James强迫自己放松下来。他想Brock一会就会含住它，他已经做好了准备。而那个人只是把他的腿拉起来并继续朝下，这让他有些惊讶。他感觉到柔韧、温热、湿滑的舌头在围着他的穴口打转，于是他喘息起来。当那舌头顺利舔进他的穴口，他的分身弹动了一下。“哦操，”他低声说着，用手揪住身下的被单。Brock继续用舌头操着他，在那里有节奏的进出着。“哦操，这感觉很好……”  
  
Brock的手朝上摸到他的睾丸，恰到好处的轻轻揉捏着，让他觉得快乐。James松开一只拳头，挪到自己的阴茎上，那里硬得发痛。Brock把他的手拂开，并在James不满的嘟囔中发出轻笑。  
  
Brock的舌头依然在舔弄他的穴口。“操，你要害我射出来了，”James气息凌乱地说。  
  
Brock收回舌头，轻嘬了一下紧致的穴口，让那里沾满唾液。“就是要这样，”他低声说道。他缓慢的用舌头舔过James的会阴，这让后者浓重的喘息起来，身体弹动，膝盖几乎猛地夹住了Brock的头。  
  
“操……操，上我……”  
  
“耐心点，宝贝。我真想念你这张脏兮兮的嘴。”  
  
“我们两个里——哦上帝！”他的话被一声呻吟打断了，因为Brock的舌头正舔弄着他的双球，先是右边，然后是左边，轻轻的吸吮。“我才不是……那个用嘴做脏事的人……”  
  
Brock的舌头慢慢朝上面移动着，到达他的阴茎。从低端开始，一直舔到顶部。他的舌头打着转吮吸龟头，把它含进嘴里。他熟练地舔弄他的柱身，并高兴的听到James唇间溢出喘息。  
  
“哦操，你开了个好头。”  
  
Brock含着他的分身笑了，口腔的震动传到他的腹股沟。他觉得自己的睾丸绷紧了，也就是说他马上快要高潮了。  
  
“真不敢相信我们居然没早点这么做……”James的手插进Brock的发间，牢牢的揪住，就差让他疼起来了。  
  
有什么凉凉的东西抵住了他的屁股。Brock的手指，拿着一大管润滑油——他从哪里拿的？——正进入他的身体。他慢慢地抽插，与吞吐他阴茎的节奏同步。  
  
James因为过度的刺激而呻吟起来。他的手更用力地抓住了那个人的头发。“我要到了……马上要到了，”他喘息着，“操……”  
  
Brock朝他的穴内插进了第二根手指。当他开拓他的身体时（润滑油让这变得容易多了），灼烧感很快褪去了。他抬眼看着那个人，注视他起伏的胸口，注视他咬住下唇压抑住想脱口而出的呻吟。他喜欢看他毫无防备的高潮。  
  
James把自己更重的送向那个人的手指，在高潮的边缘操着自己。Brock用空着的一只手按摩他的阴囊，另一只手的手指弯曲刺激他的前列腺，用高热的口腔包裹他，舔弄他。James喘着粗气，有些痉挛地弓起身，发出大声的呻吟。他滚烫的精液洒进了Brock的咽喉深处，后者一点不剩的轻松咽下。  
  
Brock慢慢的吐出他已经软掉的分身，并从他的体内撤出手指。他低声呻吟着。  
  
“感觉怎么样？”Brock低声问。他的声音因为刚刚的口交而有些喑哑。  
  
James只是闭着眼睛呻吟，连话都说不出来。他还在努力把呼吸平稳下来。  
  
“那……哇哦……很可能是我这辈子最他妈棒的一次高潮了。”  
  
“那我就不知道了，”他低声说着，吻了吻James的唇，“我只记得很少的几次……”他舔着那丰润的下唇，然后含到嘴里温柔地吮吸。“我们俩浑身都沾满了精液，都没力气动了……”他的手滑下去，轻轻按摩James沉甸甸的阴囊。后者的唇间溢出低吟，被Brock在热吻中吞到了肚子里。  
  
“嗯，你完全知道我喜欢什么……”  
  
他轻声笑起来，“我知道你喜欢被我操到射……”他的手指更深地探入到他敏感的肉壁内，“一遍……又一遍……”  
  
James惊讶的睁开了眼睛。他完全忘记了那个人还没有正式开始。  
  
“哦操，就是这样。”  
  
Brock微笑，重新拿起润滑油。他抹遍了自己的分身，然后把指尖剩余的液体涂上James湿滑的穴口。他慢慢把自己挤进那个人的身体，并为许久不曾感受过的紧致而叹息。  
  
James被慢慢地填满。他呻吟着。Brock给了他一点时间适应那长度，然后开始缓慢的律动。他稍稍拉起了他的腿，这样可以有更好的角度。这让他们两个一起愉悦的呻吟起来。James夹在他们俩中间的阴茎重新缓慢的硬了起来。他按住那个男人的后颈把他拉下来，给了他一个火热的吻。他们吮吸，啃咬，在肉体碰撞声中喘息着把气息渡入彼此的口腔。  
  
Brock的欲望在他敏感的前列腺上研磨，他觉得自己马上又要射了，真是难以置信。  
  
“用力些……”他喘息着，“用力，用力些上我……”  
  
Brock按他说的做了。在高潮将近时，他低声对那个人说，“上帝啊，我真的特别怀念这个……”他把手伸到他们俩中间，把James的阴茎握到手中，打着转抚慰敏感的前端。他的思维游离开来，他唯一能感觉到的就是James有多么好，他的味道有多么好，还有他有多么他妈的爱那个人在他身下喘息呻吟的样子。  
  
“哦操，”James射在他们俩中间，低声骂了一句。他的第二次高潮完全夺走了他的呼吸，让他的全身颤抖起来，感觉虚弱又有些疼痛。他的甬道痉挛着裹住Brock，后者也射了出来，深深射进James温暖的体内。  
  
  
  
Brock在他身上趴了一会，然后翻下身来躺到床上。  
  
“那……哦，那可真不错，”James低声说。  
  
Brock转过头，不可思议的看着他。“不错？就这样？不错？我是不是还得让你射第三次？”  
  
James笑起来。“我不觉得我还能来第三次了。刚才很棒。哦上帝……我们又来了。”  
  
Brock对他微笑，用一只手臂随意的环住他的身躯。他终于找回了自己的男友。在这一刻，再多的Steve Rogers也不会让他觉得难过。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky的记忆开始恢复，这让Brock不安。

**  
第五章**

 

_他手中的枪温热而沉重。_

_他的手臂紧绷平举，视线沿着枪管延伸变窄。他注视着目标。_

_目标就站在他前方，被吓坏了，畏缩而且恐惧。_

_“求求你……”_

_扳机轻扣，子弹没入眉心。枪声在房间里回响。_

_那个男人的身子歪到一边。_

 

James喘息着醒来，身体从床上弹起。他满身冷汗，心脏在胸腔中狂跳。

死去的男人。枪。命中。

“James？”Brock睡意朦胧的声音把他拉了回来。“你还好吗？”

James眨了几次眼睛，勉力清空脑子里的东西，喘着气。

“James？”Brock现在清醒了些。他坐起来，想在黑暗中看清楚那个人的脸。他有些忧心地握住那个人的胳膊。“嘿，怎么了？”

James缓慢的摇了摇头。“没事，”他低声说。“只是个噩梦。没什么。”他摇摇欲坠地呼吸了几次，“我没事，”他又加了一句，然后重新躺下。

“那就好，”Brock低声说着，伸出一只手臂揽住那个人。没过几分钟，他就重新睡熟了。

James闭上眼睛，试着忘掉那个死在自己血泊里的男人，忘掉枪作用在他手上的后坐力。

那是个梦吗？对于梦来说，简直有种吓人的真实感。或许它是其他的什么东西。

 

*

 

“你觉得Phil想跟我们谈什么？”

“我不知道，但他说是重要的事，”Steve回答。他们两个一起走向那个人的办公室。

“得了吧，Steve，Coulson那里什么事都重要。”

 

Coulson刚挂了电话，Steve和Natasha就走进了门。

“嘿伙计们，时机很准。”

“嘿，你好，Phil。”

“你们能把身后的门关上吗？”

“什么事？你在电话里听起来很严肃。”Steve一边问他，一边和Natasha一起坐在桌前。

“不是特别严重的事。呃……也许更应该说是担忧，”他停顿了一下，“关于James的事故。”

“好吧，Bucky——James已经准备好开始工作了。他说他感觉好多了，差不多已经完全恢复了。”

“不是这个，Steve，”Coulson摇头。“不是关于这个。我的部门里最近收到一批卷宗。包括抢劫、入室盗窃……纵火。大部分案卷的命运是在扔在角落里堆灰，但是其中有一份吸引了我的注意。”他抽出一份卷宗放到眼前，“卡拉翰餐馆。”

Natasha把卷宗拿到近前，大略翻了一下其中的内容。“煤气爆炸，定性为意外事故，把餐馆烧毁了。”

“那就是让James入院的事故。”

Steve的面色沉了下来。他有些疑惑。“为什么——你为什么给我们看这个？”

“因为我并不觉得那像个事故。我仔细阅读了其中的内容。感到十分奇怪。里面有些东西并不合理。那个餐馆在最近一个月里刚刚接受了年检。如果供气系统有问题的话，肯定会被检查出来。而且，在对餐馆进行清理的过程中，厨房中控制供气的稳压器不见了。他们推测可能是被爆炸气流掀出去了，或是被炸碎了，但我依然有些怀疑。所以我又多查了一些东西。”  


Steve短暂地与Natasha对视了一下。他感觉心里面有什么沉沉的坠了下去，直觉预示他不会喜欢接下来的谈话内容。

“医院的记录表明James的入院时间是上午9点46分，而且不是被救护车送来，是被他的朋友带来的。根据部分证人的证词，卡拉翰餐馆的爆炸时间是上午10点09分。”

他停了一会，让另外两个人消化这信息。

“你是说……你是说James并不是在餐馆爆炸中受伤的，而且——”

“那个餐馆是个陷阱，”Natasha替他说完了后半句话，“一个伪装。”

“我不想造成任何恐慌，”Coulson强调。“这些都只是怀疑，除非官方介入调查——如果我们想介入的话。我得说，有可能……我们被骗了。”

“不。不，Bucky不会对我说谎。”Steve坚持。

“James失忆了，Steve。如果他自己不知道这些呢？”Natasha跟他说。

“这……这讲不通。”Steve一边翻着眼前的文件一边说着，“肯定是有人把时间搞错了。”

“那也是一种可能。”  


“Rumlow，”Natasha轻声说。Steve瞥了他一眼，然后看向Coulson，后者正在点头，表示他的想法和Natasha一样。“是他把James送到医院的，对吗？如果说有谁知道到底发生了什么，那只能是他。”

“你觉得他在骗我们。为什么？”

“我们几乎不认识这个人。谁知道呢？”

“好吧，其实Maria已经对他的申请表进行了审查，”Coulson说道，“我们对所有的神盾局特工都进行标准的背景审查。他的记录完美无瑕。他曾经服役于海豹突击队，在海外待了好多年。然后退役，在接下来的十年中打了几分零工，大多数时间是个自由职业者。没什么不同寻常的。”

“他高分通过了所有的特战队技能测试。这让人难以置信。他大概下周开始在这里工作。”他搓着双手，这是他在感到压力时固有的习惯。

 

“Steve，我们现在还什么都不知道，”Natasha说，“别急着下任何结论。”

“你是什么意思？我们已经知道他对我们说了谎！”他指着那些文件。“如果他跟那次纵火有什么关系——他很危险！他是……操！Bucky跟他在一起！Bucky——”

“Steve，冷静。在没掌握事实之前，我们不能轻举妄动。不能仅凭推测。”

Steve深深地吸了一口气，知道她说的是对的。但一想到Bucky可能身处险境，就足以让他做出最坏的推测了。“都这样了，你们怎么一点都不担心？”

“我很擅长掩藏自己的情感。”她冷静的说，“那是工作的一部分，记得吗？”

他点头。“是的。你是对的。我很抱歉。”自从Bucky重新回到他的生活中，他就不住地担心他。他每时每刻都想和那个人待在一起，把他们曾经错失的时间一点点补足。

“Natasha，你很会读心，”Coulson说，“你对Rumlow的印象如何？”

她停顿了一会，小心斟酌着用词。“我觉得他真的很关心Barnes。也许超出朋友之间的界限。”她斜睨了一眼Steve，“但是，我的确感觉到他有保留。我不确定那是什么。”

Steve叹息着，用手捂住脸。

 

“今天你不是要和James见面吗？”

“哦，对的，”Steve差点在恐慌中忘掉了。“过一会我们要一起吃午饭。”

“你打算怎么跟他说？”

Steve摇头。“我不知道。”

“Steve，如果我是你，我会把James屏蔽在外。起码现在要这么做。我们对情况了解的还不够。我们不知道这些是不是真的。而如果这是真的，如果Rumlow在隐瞒什么，把事情告诉James只会让他的处境变得危险。”

James和危险永远不该出现在同一个句子里。他不敢想象Bucky发生任何不幸，尤其在差点失去他之后。他不会允许那种事情发生。

 

*

 

“嘿，Steve，抱歉我迟到了。”Bucky一边说着，一边坐到他对面的椅子上。他们本打算正午见面，但他稍微迟了几分钟。他眼尖地发现Steve坐在咖啡馆外面的一张桌子上，似乎在享受今天的好天气。

“没事。我也刚刚到。”Steve的眼睛扫过那个人，寻找任何不平常的地方。他每次见面都在好转，越来越像多年前的那个Bucky。他的头发已经长长，可以打理发型了，在医院里清减的体重也已经重新增了回来。说实话，他看起来非常不错。

Bucky感觉到他的视线时正在看菜单。“怎么了，混球？”

“没什么，”Steve笑着说。“你看起来不错，就这个。”

Bucky嗤笑一声。“我什么时候看起来不好了，”他开着玩笑，重新把视线挪回菜单上。“从来没来过这里，有什么好吃的？”

“他们的面包卷很赞。我上次来的时候吃过。”

“听起来挺不错，”Bucky合上了菜单，“等服务生过来的时候，能帮我点一份鸡肉卷吗？我得赶紧去一趟洗手间。”

Steve点头。Bucky给了他一个感激的笑容，然后离开座位。他走进餐馆后面的洗手间，迅速锁上门，注视着镜子里的自己。他闭上双眼，用手指揉着太阳穴，却没能缓解他的偏头疼。偏头疼正变得越来越频繁，盲目的疼痛刺着眼窝，仿若不肯消散的宿醉，只是比那还要糟糕十倍。他从外套口袋里拿出止痛药，很快咽下一片粉色的药片。他朝瓶子里看了看。他得再去多拿些止痛药填满这个瓶子。尽管Brock很担心，但他吃药的速度的确超出了预期。

 

等他回到桌上，Steve告诉他自己已经点好了两人份的餐。

“嘿，你跟Brock相处的怎么样？”他问道，既好奇又担心。

“很好！实际上，是非常好！”James笑着说。他和Brock变得很亲密，特别亲密。他们的肉体关系死灰复燃，开出了曼妙的花朵。“比我想过的还要好很多。我在一个月前回家的时候没想过会这么好。真的。”

“你记起什么了吗？”Steve柔声问他。

Bucky咬住下唇思考着。“我不是很确定。有时候我觉得似乎找回了一些碎片……记忆的闪回。但那些都很模糊，仿佛是隔着玻璃或是其他什么看到的。我拼凑不出什么。有时候我觉得自己疯了。”他笑着说。

“而Brock一直对你很好？”他希望自己的声音听起来自然一些，不要带上控诉的语调。

Bucky有些奇怪的看着他，“你怎么突然这么关心Brock？”他考虑过要告诉Steve他们俩的实际关系。他想过很多次。但此刻他觉得Steve也许已经知道了，或是发觉了。他知道他和另一个男人交往了好几年，而且现在……还和那个人在一起？他不知道Steve会怎么看。

“我只是——我对他感觉不太好。我不知道他是不是言行一致。”

Bucky只是盯着他看。他没想过他会这么说，“你想说什么，Steve？”

“我——我对他感觉不太放心。我觉得他也许在骗你。”

他嗤之以鼻，“你不至于吧。”

“我觉得他在隐瞒什么。”

“他没有，”Bucky坚持，“别胡思乱想，Steve。”

“你只要听我讲就可以了。你对他了解多少？你苏醒过来，没有任何关于他的记忆，却跟他回家，相信他所说的每一句话。他可能在骗你，关于他自己是谁，关于所有的一切！”

“闭嘴，”Bucky从咬紧的牙关中蹦出这句话。他的头疼又开始了，Steve的话只让它变得更糟。他还没瞎。是有那么一线迹象表明Brock并没有百分之百的对他说实话，而Steve的话是在拉着那条线，想扯出那背后隐藏的怪物。“别说了。你要吓坏我了。”

“对不起，Buck。”Steve用更轻的声音说着，“我只想让你小心。”

“不劳费心，我可以照顾好自己。”他干巴巴地回答。

他们停止了这个话题，转向更为欢快的主题，比如Bucky要重新开始在神盾局工作了。Bucky的脸上带着微笑，看Steve愉快的说着在三曲翼大厦里重逢会多么好。他们会在不同的部门，但会经常遇见。

 

Bucky在内心深处思考着Steve关于Brock的那些话。他不想相信，但他自己的怀疑也在滋长。Brock一直对他那么好。他不想相信那个人一直在骗他，或是隐瞒他。

但也不能完全排除那个可能。Brock每隔一段时间都会消失几个小时，跟他说是出去办点事情，但他每次说要去杂货店都两手空空的回来，这很可疑。有时候，他会接到一些电话，然后走到其他的房间去继续通话。透过墙壁，他能听到Brock压抑而愤怒的声音，难以形容。

他不想相信自己的担心是事实。但随着他的记忆不断恢复，言语、记忆和思想缓慢的整合到一起，仿佛在看着另一个人的人生碎片一点点拼凑回来。

那是他的人生吗？

 

 

_人性不可能达成自由。世界必须学会牺牲自由以达成安全。世界要学会接受九头蛇的新世界秩序。_

_九头蛇不朽！砍掉一个头，会长出两个！_

_九头蛇万岁！_

 

James握起拳头。当他走进公寓时，这些陌生的话语从迷雾一般的脑海中浮现。他四处看了一圈。Brock不在家。

很好。

他走进他们的卧室，开始在衣柜里翻找。他在衣服背面找，并因为衣架刺耳的声响而皱了皱眉头。他在衣柜上层的架子上找，在成堆的衣服和没穿过的鞋子后面找。什么也没有。

他在寻找。他不知道自己想找什么，但他在寻找。

他把房间翻了个底朝天。

他抬起床垫，打开梳妆台两侧的每一个抽屉，在袜子和内衣中翻找。他感觉到有什么不太寻常的东西。他的手碰到了一块冰冷而沉重的金属。他从Brock的梳妆台第二个抽屉中摸出了一把枪。

枪在手中翻转，他呼出一口气。枪很沉重，已经装了弹，握在手中的感觉十分自然。他记得这个。

他把枪放在床上，视线落到房间里的那个大书桌上。桌面上几乎清空了。在James重新搬回来之后，Brock把这里收拾干净了。

他胡乱把抽屉拉开，在所有能找到的纸张中翻来翻去。他找出一叠纸，快速的翻阅。那是发票和账单。某个他不知道的户头朝他们的银行账户中转入了大笔的钱。数额非常高，超过他在神盾局所见到的任何数字。

Brock从来没提过这笔钱。他说过他们手头宽裕，短期内不必担心工作，但他们绝没可能在他妈的建筑公司里得到这么一大笔钱。

 

他继续在桌子里翻找，打开所有的抽屉。那里面有很多文件夹和档案袋。他拉出最后的一本打开，在里面看到了各种各样的身份证件和护照。他抓起最上面的一个，他自己的脸在证件上回望着他。

_Jackson M. Murray._

_出生日期. 7月14日, 1983_

假的身份，假的护照。他看到自己和Brock的脸，然后挫败的把它们扔到地板上。他开始慢慢意识到了什么。他所相信的人生不过是一个谎言，一个弥天大谎。他甚至不知道还有什么是真的。

他目光灼灼的盯着散满纸张的地板，发现从文件夹中掉出了闪闪发光的什么金色的东西。他伸出手拿起来。是一个别针。一个小小的、金色的别针。骷髅头下伸出六只触角。他认得这个。他记得这个。

他的双手在抖，咽喉重重的吞咽着。他听到大门打开的声音，Brock在喊他，“James，你在家吗？”

他思考着眼前的证据，呼吸颤抖。他不想要这些东西。他喜欢他虚假的生活，他的虚假的、快乐的生活，有一个那么棒的男友爱他、关心他，对他那么好。

 

Brock的脚步声越来越近，在卧室门口停了下来。“James？”他的声音里满是震惊，因为他看到了房内的情景。“这里到底他妈的怎么了？”

他还坐在床上，背对着门，努力去理解、去接受他的大脑所宣布的事实。“你骗了我。”James低声说。

Brock瞪大了眼睛。他看到了地板上的杂乱，护照，打开的抽屉，床上放着的格洛克手枪。他意识到……他知道了。

 

“你在说什么？”他犹豫地低声问道。他轻轻伸出手，想让场面冷静下来。

“别碰我。”James从他身边闪开，站起来。

不。不，这不可以发生。不可以在他们已经走到这一步时发生。“James，”他低声说，“求你，告诉我出了什么事。”

James伸出手，把别针扔进Brock张开的手中。后者缓慢的瞪大了眼睛。他认出了那是什么。

“你骗了我。”

“James……”他想说那不是真的，但那的确是事实。他急躁的想着弥补现状的方法。他要解释，告诉他这就是他们曾一起度过的生活，而且他们很快乐。他伸出手去碰他，他想抱着他，提醒他，他们曾经那么快乐。

“不！”他猛地避开，“别他妈的碰我。”

“求你……”当看到James在他眼前瑟缩着退后，当听到那个人语气中的厌恶，他觉得心都碎了。这从来不是他想要的。他从来没想过伤害他。“我只是在努力保护你。我发誓，James，求你——”

James嗤之以鼻。“保护我？”

“你忘记了一切！你忘了我，你忘了九头蛇！”

James摇头。“为什么你不告诉我？为什么不告诉我真相？”

“因为你又重新成为了Rogers的朋友。你们很亲近。你会被吓坏的，你肯定不会接受事实。那是你的另一段人生，你把他抛之脑后的人生。”

“不。我不可能……”James还是在摇头。“上帝，你到底是谁？我不……我不知道你是谁了……”

“你的确知道我。”James别开视线，但Brock抓住他的胳膊摇晃，“你认识我，James。”

 

他再次摇头。一切都让人痛苦，因为他眼前的这个人感觉如此真实。那些感情也如此真实，他想这么相信。但是这一切都不合情理。“为什么——我为什么会为九头蛇做事？他们是恐怖组织！他们想统治世界！我绝对不会——”

“你这么做，因为你爱我。”

“什么？”他低声问。

“我们相爱，James。我们本打算一起离开。我们本打算离开，一起逃走。你还记得吗？”

James摇着头。一团糟。所有那些他所记得的，Brock告诉过他的，全都一团糟。他分辨不出那是记忆，抑或是梦，抑或只是他破碎的虚构。“不。我必须离开。”太多了，他无法承受。压力在啃噬他，压垮他。他的头很痛，他不知道有什么是真的。

James抽走了胳膊，Brock并没有抓住不放。“你说过你永远不会离我而去。你发过誓。”他记起James曾说过的话，泪水开始盈满双眼。

James还是摇头。“我得走了，”他轻声说。

“你要去找他，是吗？去找Rogers？”

“我不知道要去哪儿。我只是得离开——”离开你。

“他保护不了你，James！”

“我不需要任何人保护！”

“听我说！好好听我说！”Brock上前，重新抓住他的胳膊，把他推到墙边不让他挣脱。“九头蛇不会让你走的。如果你告诉Steve我们曾做过什么，告诉他我们是谁……那么不只是神盾局会追杀我们，九头蛇也会。他们不会停手，除非我们都死掉。”

James睁大双眼盯着他。他知道Brock说的是事实，而且他能看出对方在害怕。他自己也在害怕。不是害怕可能袭来的危险，而是害怕他不再知道自己到底是什么样的人了。他做了坏事，他要怎么再去面对Steve？

“让我走，”他低语。许久之后，Brock终于松开了他的手臂，于是他转身离开。

“求你，James。别走出那扇门。跟我待在一起，让我照顾你。”

他没听他的话。他径直走向门。他需要离开。他需要逃走。

“James，你不能告诉他！”Brock在他身后大喊着，“James！”

 

“操！”James跑了出去，门在他身后碰上。他还在喊。“妈的妈的妈的！”他一边骂一边在狂怒中把梳妆台上的一切扫到地上。

他走了。他八成是去找Steve了。那个愚蠢的，完美的，该死的Steve Rogers。James会把一切都告诉他，把他所记得的一切告诉他。九头蛇会追杀他们两个到天涯海角，直到他们死掉。他们完了。一切都完了。

Rogers肯定会让神盾局给James豁免权，用他曾经遭遇洗脑或是其他什么说服他们，反正一切都不是出于他自己的意愿。他们不会在乎James之前是完全自主的做出每个决定的事实。James会奔入Rogers敞开的怀抱。

 

“操……我该怎么做？我该怎么做？我该怎么做？”他喃喃自语着在客厅里踱步，恐慌的揪住自己的头发，努力思考什么挽回的方法。

他不能失去James。James是他的一切，是他的命，是他的整个世界。而那个人现在跑去找Steve Rogers寻求帮助，而不是他。

“操！”他举起放在墙角桌子上的一个花瓶，用尽力气把它朝墙上扔过去。花瓶应声而碎，碎片像雨一般倾斜而下，杂乱的落到地毯上。他死盯着参差不齐的碎瓷片看，感觉仿佛有一片也扎入了他的心脏。他已经心痛到了极点，反而不觉得这点碎片能带来什么新的痛苦了。

 

然后，一个主意缓慢的浮现出来。那是对任务最后的挽回，同时也能把James带回来，让James重新信任他。

他从口袋里拿出手机，翻阅通讯录，然后按下拨号键。

“在天堂里遇到麻烦了？”Rollins的声音从话筒里传来。

Brock咬紧了牙。“我需要你的帮助。到我的住处来，现在。”他飞快的朝窗外瞥了一眼，然后拉好窗帘。“外面可能有人在监视我。从后门进来。”

等听到对方的允诺之后，他挂了电话。这会有用的。必须有用。他想不出其他办法。他需要James重新信任他。

 

他最后一次环视他们美好又舒适的公寓。他们共度了那么多的时间。所有的一切都让他想起James。那个沙发，他们曾躺在上面，缠绵，拥抱。 他用膝盖顶住沙发的一角，把它朝后推了一两尺，与其他家具明显的错开。 那个台灯，他们在上次出任务的间隙一起去买的。James喜欢那个颜色，所以他们买了这一盏。他用手把台灯打翻。灯落到地毯上，摔得粉碎。他抬腿踹到墙角的桌子上，把它踢到一边。茶几翻倒，遥控器、杯垫，还有其他杂七杂八的东西散落一地。

他看着他们被毁的一塌糊涂的家。他不觉得愤怒。他只觉得绝望。

 

开门的声音吸引了他的注意力。Rollins来了。

“喔噢，这里出了什么事？”当看到Rumlow站在曾经被称之为客厅的地方时，他这么问。

“我把这里伪造成了斗殴现场。”

那个人奇怪的看了他一眼。“那你要我做什么？”

他伸手，从外套口袋中抽出一把匕首。他把匕首从刀鞘中拔出来，在指间翻转着耍了几圈，然后扔到他们两个中间的地上。

“试着要我的命，”他低声说，“我需要你做的像真的一样。”

“他不要你了，是吗？”他哂笑。

“你他妈的闭嘴。”

Rollins大笑起来。“他他妈的不要你了。你却觉得这点小花招就能让他回来。为什么？因为他爱你？”

Rumlow揪住那个人的衣领，把他推到墙边，满意的听到他因为头猛撞到墙上而发出呻吟。“闭嘴，”他咆哮，“你一点都不了解他。”

“我当时在现场，记得吗？”Rollins说。Rumlow施加在他咽喉上的力量让他有些面部抽搐。“在去医院的路上，你发誓会跟他一起离开九头蛇。我应该跟Pierce报告你们两个的事。”

“听我说。我知道你从来不喜欢Barnes，但现在并不是你那点报复心发作的时候。”

“现在是你在请求我的帮助！”他把他从身上甩开。“你为什么觉得我不会直接杀了你？我可以告诉Pierce我除掉了一个叛徒。他会感激我。”

Rumlow深吸一口气，强迫自己不要一拳揍到Rollins的脸上。“任务第一。永远都是。如果这管用的话，我们就可以进入神盾局。而如果我在九头蛇得到晋升，我也会提携你。懂了吗？”

Rollins阴沉的看着他。但随后，慢慢地朝他点了下头。

“好。很好。现在揍我。用力揍。天知道你早就想这么做。”

 

Rollins笑起来，举起拳头。Rumlow撑住自己的身体。一拳正中他的眼窝。他的头猛地后仰，眼前一片白光。“哦，操！”他在疼痛中捂住眼睛。“我操！”

他刚放下手，紧接着下巴上又挨了一拳。他的头歪到一边。他抬起手来摸了摸嘴唇，手指被染红了。他的嘴唇磕到了牙齿，一阵抽痛。

“你还行吗？”

他点头。“继续。”

他深深吸了一口气。不幸的是，空气迅速从他的肺中逃走了，因为他在胸口又挨了一下。等他翻过身，Rollins便立刻给了他的肋骨两次膝击，并把他扔到翻到的茶几上，这一下很重，他撞到了头。

“你知道，这很有趣，”他依然在笑。“我觉得我们应该经常这么做。”

“你自己清楚，如果我还手，你根本没有机会。”Rumlow喘着粗气，痛苦的从茶几上滚下来。

“那就是我很走运，”Rollins朝他胸口踢了一下，然后又是一脚，踹到他重伤的胸腔。“你的男孩最好值得你这么做。”

Rumlow呻吟着翻了个身，用胳膊把自己撑起来。“去你妈的。”

Rollins只是大笑，给那个人一点时间喘口气。

“好啊，来吧。再来一下。”

Rollins蹲下身，抓住他的外套把他从地上拉起来，然后出拳，用尽全力狠狠的揍过去。Rumlow的头撞到桌角。他的脸上鲜血淋漓，鼻子在流血，太阳穴被划伤。

他捂住头呻吟，试着看清楚眼前的东西。他甚至没注意到Rollins已经走开又折返，手中拿着锋利的匕首。

 

“你确定，头儿？”

Rumlow仰视着他，试着平复呼吸。“别。杀了我。”

Rollins笑着俯身。他用自己身上的衬衫擦了擦刀刃，然后把刀尖对准他的腹腔。Rumlow闭上眼，却在感受到刀锋埋入身体后猛地睁开。

极度的疼从身侧开始蔓延，遮过了他之前的伤痛，他大声喘息着。“哦操……不，别拔出来，留着它……我不想流血而死。”

“天啊，你真他妈是个白痴。”

“从这里他妈的滚出去，”他呻吟着，伸手到口袋里摸手机。

“如果他不接电话，你他妈打算怎么办？”

“那我就自己打电话叫救护车，”他喘息着说，“James是我的紧急联系人。不管怎么样他都会知道，这计划依然行得通。”

“随便吧，反正是你的葬礼。”Rollins一边抱怨一边站起身，“不用客气。”

Rumlow的指尖颤抖，费力的拿起手机。他听到Rollins离开了他的公寓。他最终按下了拨号键，把手机拿到耳边。疼痛在全身蔓延。疼是好事。这意味着他还活着。他轻微的发着抖，几乎忍不住要在疼痛的绞杀下发出痛呼。

 

哦操，拜托接电话，拜托接电话。

终于，一声轻响。

“James？”

“Brock？”James的声音从电话里传来，有些担忧，但依然美好。“出什么事了？你听起来怪怪的。”

“James，对不起……”他喘出一口气。他的声音就算自己听起来也嘶哑虚弱的可以。“我真的很抱歉……”

“Brock，怎么了？”他听到恐慌开始染上那个人的声音。

“听着……听我说。”他沉重的呼吸了几次。“去找Steve，好吗？让他保护你。我不能……”他用手握住刀柄，对着电话喘息。

“Brock？到底出了什么事？你还好吗？”他的声音大了些，声音中的害怕也变多了。

“对不起我骗了你……”他握住刀柄，动作流畅的把刀从身体里抽出来扔到一旁。痛苦的尖叫被他压下，几乎是无声的。

“你受伤了。你受伤了。你在哪里？在我们的公寓吗？Brock？”James的声音恐惧而急切。他不断地问他的位置。他还好吗？他能模糊的听到背景中有个声音在询问发生了什么。大概是Rogers。

他挤出一点声响，希望James能明白他的意思，然后用手按住伤口。温热的血液从他的指间不断涌出，湿润而黏稠。也许不该这么早把刀拔出来的。他的视野正在变得模糊。失血过多。“我爱你，James……”他喃喃的说。在这一刻，他所说的话全他妈的是出自真心。

“不。不，不，不，Brock！别昏过去！Brock？！”

“我爱你……”在手机从手中滑出之前，这是他所说的最后一句话。他依然能听见James美好的、恐慌的声音。他仍旧捂住伤口，但是疼痛已经不那么明显了。不那么疼了。他还记得这不是好事。疼痛消逝意味着你要死了。但他现在并不觉得害怕。

“我爱你，James……”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章新加标签：  
> *non-con；  
> *主要角色死亡。


End file.
